The Plan, The Romance, And The Struggles Along With It!
by Perfection.AAML.Rangershipping
Summary: Its 8 years since they traveled, but Ash and Misty accidently are set up to meet again. Will they hit it off, just like old times? Or will their personalities have changed, and they are incapable of holding their long friendship? PokeShipping. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Plan

**Chapter 1- "The Plan"**

{A/N: Hey guys I'm new here and this is my first piece. I woul like to tell you that this account is going to be dedicated to Pokemon-related stories; but when I later publish I'll have a different Username for all my other stories. Misty, Ash, and Gary are all 18, the sensational sisters are all around 25. Okay, I'll be quiet now. Enjoy! Feel free to review below!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is simply a story for enjoyment purposes only!}

The sun was just about to set behind the Cerulean Gym and the Sensational Sisters were busy chatting and gossiping like always. The youngest Waterflower girl, Misty, was out back training her Seel in the last rays of daylight. "C'mon Seel! Just aim for the target and do your best Water Gun yet!" The little red-head yelled, trying to encourage her Pokémon. But the minutes were ticking away for her, and this was the last few minutes of training outside she would get.

Inside, the other three Waterflower girls, otherwise known as the "Sensational Sisters," were also rushing. Daisy, Violet, and Lily were all trying to finish their conversation before Misty was done outside. "So, like, do we all know the plan?" Lily asked the group.

"Yeah, Misty's been, like, so serious since her little _boyfriend_ left." Daisy said, referring to the boy Misty used to hang out with a whole bunch. But that had been almost ten years ago. All of the sisters were missing the fun Misty they used to know and tease.

"So we're, like, going to send her to that new show. In between Saffron and Viridian and Celadon. I mean, that's where it's, like, being held, right?" Violet checked.

"Uhh, yeah. And hopefully the ads are, like, right- and she'll find love and be like, happy again!" Lily said excitedly. The door swung open and Misty walked in with a sweat towel around her neck, as if on cue. Violet and Daisy started talking about perfume, like the whole conversation had been about it. Lily got up and put dinner in the oven. "Hey sis- wanna have some dinner?" Lily asked Misty.

"Nah, I'm just going to go up to my room. I got a book about how to make the most of your Water-Type Pokémon." She said, turning down the offer. She started up the stairs as Lily turned back to the others.

"Okay, we need to do this, and like, NOW." She whispered in effort of their secret not being revealed.

Meanwhile, in Pallet Town, the Viridian Forest blotted out the remaining sunlight, so it was already dark outside. In the famous Professor Oak's lab, Gary Oak, a novice Pokémon researcher was talking to his Nidoking, one of the first Pokémon he ever caught. It had evolved to its final form since then, and it was exceedingly strong. But it also had a soft heart and liked it when its trainer talked to it. "Alright Nidoking. We need to get Ashy-boy out of that slump he's been in recently. He's not winning many battles now, and I'm starting to get worried. He's the closest thing I have to a brother."

"Nido!" Nidoking protested.

"Well, I meant a _human_ brother." Gary explained with a smile.

"King." The Nidoking said, satisfied.

"Have I already told you my plan?" Gary asked it. "Yeah, I'm sure I have." The Pokémon nodded. "This Plan is going to be perfect. I'm so clever, and My Plan is the best way to approach this. The Nidoking just nodded in response, and it was returned to its pokeball.

Little did the two groups know that they had a similar plan. No, The SAME EXACT Plan…

{A/N: First chapter, done! Woo! Thanks for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me. To Be Continued!}


	2. Falling Hook, Line, and Sinker!

**Chapter 2- "Falling Hook, Line, and Sinker!"**

{A/N: Thanks to Wqeu for writing my first review. :3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon. Promise.}

At daybreak, Misty was training as hard as she could. Today, her goal was to not give out _any_ Cascade Badges. After a few hours of exasperating work, She let her Pokémon rest. "Alright, Staryu. Have a rest. You deserve it." The red head said and smiled. She only showed this kind of affection to her Pokémon nowadays. The Staryu's center glowed with joy as it was returned by its trainer. Misty took a deep breath and dangled her feet in the pool's water to relax.

Violet was the first one to come out to her. "Hey Sis." She said and sat next to the gym leader. "Do you, like, wanna take the afternoon off? We could, like, hold up the gym." She offered, wanting Misty to take a break.

"No, No, I'm fine." The die-hard water trained replied.

"Oh, COME ON!" Violet said, suddenly aggravated. "You haven't done anything fun since you took over as leader. You need to relax! Lily, Daisy, and I are still League-Recognized leaders!" She was so serious that she hadn't said 'like' once.

"I have so!" Misty retorted. "There was that one time I…" She said and tried to think of something. "Well when I hung out with…" She kept stuttering, hoping to stall and buy herself some time to think of something. "You know, I've done plenty of fun things, okay?!" Misty said like it was final. But Violet wasn't going to give up just yet.

"No, girl. You couldn't even, like, think of** one** thing you've done outside this gym." Violet argued and leaned back to look at her sister, as an aspiring trainer walked through the doors.

"I'd like to challenge whoever's the leader here! I'm here to win a cascade badge!" The kid was a boy, about the age of Misty when she traveled Kanto and Johto when she was younger. Violet just rolled her eyes and stood up; the League Rules required Misty to accept any challenge. _Plus, Misty would, like, accept ANY challenge. Mandatory or not._

"I accept!" She heard her little sister's booming voice as she sauntered in to her other two sisters to report how things went.

"So, how did it, like, go?" Lily asked.

"Like, bad." Violet inferred them. "I was just about to win an argument with her, when a kid had to, like, challenge her."

"That's Perfect!" Daisy said excitedly.

"Uh, no. That's like, bad." Lily corrected.

"No, it's like, Perfect!" Daisy insisted. "We'll have the best chance of putting _the plan_ into action when she's like, all peppy from winning!" Daisy said, pretty confident in the outcome of the battle. Not many people won against Misty.

"You're right!" Violet realized._ Misty would accept, like, ANY challenge, after all._ "We can talk to her after the battle." The Sensational Sisters all agreed and squealed before talking about clothes.

* * *

"Vaporeon, I guess it's up to you." Gary said, holding the pokeball in his hand and looking at it before sending out the Pokémon that was inside. It was his sixth and final one left.

"This should be easy then." Ash said, returning his Heracross in full confidence his best friend would suit this better. "Alright, Pikachu." He said with a flick of his wrist. The obedient and loyal little yellow mouse leaped off his shoulder and stood in a battle-ready stance, it's cheeks sparking. "Agility." Ash said with a smug smile on his face. The electric Pokémon darted around its target.

"Vaporeon, Double-Team!" Gary said, in hopes of lessening his chance of an embarrassing loss.

"Alright Pikachu." Ash said, seeing his opponent's battle strategy. "Thundershock that one on the right." He instructed. A burst of electricity came from the mouse on the field and went straight through the optical illusion. "You know what?" The trainer said, thinking better of it. "Send out a Shockwave." He instructed, knowing it would eliminate all unnecessary targets and paralyze the real Vaporeon. Pikachu was getting charged up when he was knocked over by a Slam from the side by one of the Vaporeons; what must've been the real one. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled to make sure his Pokémon was okay.

"Pika!" The rodent squeaked as it sqrung back up. "CHUUUUUU!" I said as it unleashed a wave of electricity, running through about 10 illusions and one Vaporeon, who was now frozen in place.

"Thunderbolt, Now!" Ash yelled, already tasting victory. The Vaporeon fainted, and Gary returned it to its pokeball.

"Well done, Ashy-boy." Gary congratulated. "Gramps and I have been studying Shockwaves caused by electric Pokémon recently." He informed his childhood friend. "If only you were in the competition…" He muttered and trailed off, hoping to be heard.

The word 'competition' won Ash's attention. "What competition?! Where can I enter?"

Gary smirked. "I don't know Ashy-boy. There's limited entry spots. They might already be filled." He knew just how to play Ash due to knowing him for so long.

"What do you mean, Gary?! I'm just as good as you are! I just beat you! I'm going to enter this competition and I'll win it!" said Ash, as hard-headed as ever.

"Okay Ashy-boy. Whatever you say. I'll try to get you entered." Gary said and turned to walk away. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he climbed the hill back up to his grandfather's lab.

* * *

"Yes, Starmie! Finish it with a water gun!" Misty cried out to her Pokémon. She had already wiped out the other three of the helpless trainer's Pokémon with Starmie alone. The boy's Bellsprout fainted on the spot at the strong attack. Misty was about to cheer when she saw the kid's face. "Hey, Train up that Bellsprout and you will beat me in a blink of an eye!" She said to cheer him up.

"You're right! I'll just try harder and I'll be a Pokémon master!" Misty smiled. _Ah, that's familiar._ She thought as he departed. "Yes! I won!" she yelled, finally able to express her joy. Lily walked in with her two sisters close behind.

"Yeah, That challenge is like, so hard. I don't think any of us are like, good enough to do it." She said to the two girls she had in tow.

"I know, right?" Daisy agreed.

"What? What is it?" Misty asked eagerly, overhearing her three sisters. "I wanna know!" She pleaded.

"I don't know Misty. It's like, super tough." Violet said with a sigh.

"Can't I at least try?" Misty begged once again.

"Alright." Lily said like she was giving in to her sister's begs. "It's like, a competition between Saffron, Viridian, and Celadon."

"What?! And you guys didn't tell me about this? You know I love tournaments! Come on! Please! Can you get me in? It hasn't started yet, right?" Misty asked, excited.

"Well, it's not a totally Pokémon-based competition…" Daisy started.

"Doesn't matter! Can you get me in?!" the youngest Waterflower asked, full of hope.

"Actually, They have one more spot saved for us." Lily said with a smirk. _This is like, SO working!_

"Yay! When does it start? I want to know when I should pack." Misty said, grinning. She was planning on owning this tournament.

"Tomorrow." The three elder siblings said in concert.

"TOMORROW?!"


	3. Rules, Rules, Rules

**Chapter 3- "Rules, Rules, Rules"**

{A/N: Thank all of you guys who are now following my story! It makes me feel so loved. I can't thank you guys enough!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor its characters. But a girl can dream, right?}

Ash grabbed the bag he had packed when Gary told him he got a spot in the competition. Gary took out his Fearow and Ash whistled. His old Pidgeot soared out of the branches of some trees about a mile away. They both mounted their respective Pokémon and flew to Saffron, where Ash, since he was secretly a contestant on a game show to find love or work with others, was led by one of the assistants running the show. He landed and said goodbye to Gary, who had just come to support Ash. He walked over to a man with a clipboard and was led to a table in a clearing in the woods. "Ketchum?" The assistant asked him. Ash just nodded. He then got a number to pin to his chest and a blindfold he would have to put in when instructed. The assistant then led him to a jeep which Ash climbed into the passenger seat of. "Alright, put on you blindfold." He instructed and Ash did what he was told. The purple bandanna over his eyes matched the number 5 on his chest. "I'll take you to the starting line, where you'll wait for the other contestants, and you'll be filled in by our judge."

"Alright." Ash just agreed with the man. But inside he was wondering- _Starting line? Is there a race before the tournament or something? And why in the name of Ho-Oh am I blindfolded?_

* * *

"I can't wait!" Misty said, jumping in the back seat while Daisy drove and Violet fixed her lip gloss in the passenger seat

"Chill girl. You're so like, hyper." Violet said, capping the cosmetics for now.

"I can't help that I'm excited, Violet." Misty said. She was nearly bursting with excitement. "See? This is something fun that I'm doing." She said, remembering their conversation.

"Only after we like, told you to. Kay? So this doesn't really count." Violet pointed out.

"Whatever." Misty said and rolled her eyes before they pulled to a park along the skirts of Saffron. "Yay!" Misty cried and hopped out of the car. "Right that way, sis." Violet pointed to the edge of a forest where a few people were standing with clipboards. There was a sign over them that said- 'Contestants- This Way! "Alright!" Misty said, running towards them. She looked back and waved to her sisters. Once she was talking to a girl with a clipboard, Daisy held out her hand and Violet hi-fived her.

"We officially, like, rock." They both said, smiling at their accomplishment.

Misty greeted the girl with the clipboard. After telling the woman her name, the assistant led her to the same clearing Ash had been only about ten minutes ago. "Alright Ms. Waterflower." The girl pinned a red number 3 to her shirt and handed her a red bandanna. "Just follow me and I'll lead you to the starting line." The girl brought her to a jeep on the line of many. She climbed in and put on her bandanna just like Ash had done. "Just follow me, and then you'll just wait for the other contestants."

* * *

Eight more people showed up with numbers and blindfolds after Misty. "Hello, My lovely contestants!" The judge said enthusiastically. "Now, you all know why you're here, but what you didn't know is that we are starting the games with you first challenge!" It was obviously a woman with too much coffee in her cupboard. "First, as you all know, you have numbers pinned to you. But what you might not have known is that someone else here has the same number as you. This challenge will begin with you all finding your perfect match. Once you have found each other, you can remove your blindfolds and get a good look at your partner. You will be living with them for your whole time on the show.

"After you find that lucky person, the two of you will run to the shore and swim out to a buoy 200 meters out into the current to retrieve a necklace with your number engraved in it! From that buoy you must swim back to shore, and meet me here, at the finish mat. First couple to get back to the mat gets first choice of your cabin. Remember- all cabins are the same. But some have better locations than others. First couple to make it to the mat may also get an advantage in the next challenge!" The host said with a little too much pep.

Neither Ash or Misty, who were standing three people away from each other, liked how the woman referred to teams as _couples._ It just didn't seem right.

They didn't have much time to think when the host started talking again. "Alright, sweeties. Your first challenge starts…. Now!"

{A/N: muahaha I caught you with a quick upload! Even though its a short chapter... And I've already started on the next chapter, so today might be a triple-chapter day! Woo!}


	4. Finding Each Other

**Chapter 4- "Finding Each Other"**

Misty ran forward. _Yes, a challenge in water! _She thought before she was slammed to the ground by a strong force. "Hey, watch it!" She yelled, not exactly sure who hit her.

* * *

Ash stayed where he was, dropping his backpack and belt with his pokeballs. He knew everyone's instinct was to rush forwards, which was sure to cause a traffic jam. He heard a girl yell something snappy as she was clearly pushed over. _Oh Mew if that's my partner…_ He thought before he tried to yell to find his partner. "Number 5?!" He called out as loud as he could, but he wasn't sure if his voice was swallowed in the commotion.

"Wait, did someone call out number 5?" A girl's voice asked. It wasn't the same voice as the sassy girl. One bullet dodged.

"Yeah, Number 5 over at the start!" Ash called out. He tried to use his voice to guide her over, and what he didn't know was that the girl had been running to him. He got bodychecked and fell to the ground, and the girl who ran to him landed on top.

"Alright, Number Fives, You're our first match! You can remove your blindfolds!" The host called out. Ash pulled his bandanna off to see a girl his age lying on his stomach. She had large, sparkling, green eyes that smiled at him just like her flashing smile did. She had amber- brown hair, with the tips dyed a bright red. His cheeks were probably as red as the tips of her hair, as he felt a blush heat up in his cheeks.

"I'm Abigail." She said in a voice that sounded like bells. "But everyone calls me Gail." She said with a soft smile again.

Ash laughed nervously. "I'm Ash." He said and saw her blush a little too. She got up and extended a hand to help him up. The bandanna served as a headband for her and kept her long hair at bay and behind her back.

"Now let's win this thing." She said as she took his hand and started running to the waves._ At least she's in it to win it._ He thought as they reached the crashing waters and both decided to ditch their shoes. Gail dove in and Ash tore off his black tee shirt and jumped in after her. After swimming out to the buoy in crystal clear water, they started fingering through the little stones with numbers engraved on them. "Got it!" Gail exclaimed, holding out a blue stone which had a 5 on it. "Now to untie it…" She said and Ash looked to see what she meant. Each of the trinkets was tied to the buoy in a series of complex knots.

"You work on the first one, and I'll work on this one." Ash told her and went to work. They were both drenched head to toe, and Ash worked as hard as he could on his knot. After he got the massive thing undone, he looked to see Gail was already on her second one. There were six knots overall. Ash looked and saw another couple undoing their bandannas. "We're in the lead." He said, trying to encourage Gail. He finished his second to see she was working on the last one, and he swam over to help. Every time their fingers brushed, he could've sworn Gail smiled a little. She had a constant blush adorning her cheeks. _Do I really make her blush THAT much?_ Ash thought to himself as they finished the last knot. He tugged at the stone and it was freed from the buoy. "Let's go!" Ash said and started swimming back to shore. He got there first and stumbled out, falling on his face when he hit dry sand. It stuck to him like glue. "Ugh." He muttered to himself and looked back towards the ocean. Gail was climbing out, much more graceful than he was. Ash held out his hand, ready to sprint to the finish mat with her.

Gail grabbed his hand and started running when she looked over at him. "That was a very smooth exit, Ash." She said and giggled.

"Oh, you saw that? He asked, somewhat embarrassed. "Well I am a klutz. So you might want to get used to it."

She just laughed and shook her head, sending water beads flying from her hair and onto his back. "You're funny." She said as they reached the finish.

"Look at our number fives, coming in first place! You get first choice of your cabin, which you will stay in until our next challenge. Cabins One and Two are equally distant from the shared pool and beach. Three and Four are behind them, still close to the pool but distant from the beach. Cabins Five and Six are a little further from the pool, and the last two, Seven and Eight, are out in the forest, with a mile's hike to the pool. Which will you choose?" The host asked.

"We'll take Cabin Two." Gail said, squeezing Ash's hand.

"Good! Now why don't you two grab your things and get settled in and maybe wash up?" The host suggested, looking at the sandy Ash, clearly wanting an answer.

"Oh, I fell in the sand." Ash said sheepishly, in front of cameras that had been taping the whole thing from the rules.

"Aww, nothing cuter than a klutz!" The host squealed. "Alright you two. Go enjoy!"

Gail and Ash started walking down the path marked cabins. They stayed to the left at a fork in the path, which was marked 'Cabins 1,2,3, and 4.' "So, why two?" Ash asked her, curious.

"Oh, I hate odd numbers." Gail admitted, walking with him to their destination. They stopped at a log cabin which opened to reveal a Queen bed and a couch, a kitchen, and a bathroom. "Can I have shower first?" She asked on the porch, looking at him.

Ash looked at himself. "Uhh… I gues-"

"Kidding!" She said, nudging him. "How about you go get that sand off yourself."

Ash smiled. "I shall." He said and walked inside.

* * *

As Ash and Gail were running up to the Finishing Mat, Misty met her matching partner. {A/N: Haha get it? Like the episode 'Misty Meets Her Match' :D} "Hi, My name is Eric." A friendly looking guy said to her as their blindfolds were revealed. He had short blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

"Misty." Misty said, looking at him with her bright blue eyes and brushing the sand out of her orange hair.

"Well Misty, Why don't we go get our trinket from the buoy now? He said, starting to jog down the beach. She ran up and past him. "Starmie, Go!" She yelled, throwing the pokeball out into the ocean. The Pokémon came out and let both Eric and Misty grab hold. It then swiftly pulled them through the currents and out to the buoy. "Wow, I'm surprised we're the first ones to think of using Pokémon." Misty commented as they arrived at the knots.

"Well, not everyone's clever enough to think of that, Misty." Eric said with a smile and started on a knot. Misty was through two knots when Eric started his second.

"Don't worry, I got the last one!" Misty told him and started on it. Another team had ridden up on a Blastoise, seeing Misty and Eric using Pokémon. They got through all of their knots as Eric and Misty fumbled with the last one. "There goes second place…" Misty muttered as she pulled out the finishing tugs on the knot. She grabbed it and dove towards Starmie. "Let's go Eric, Third place isn't that bad!" She called out. He grabbed hold and they started heading to shore. They hopped off and started sprinting up the beach as Misty returned Starmie.

"Let's go Misty, we've got third!" Eric said, running with her to the Finish Mat. Sure enough, the Host announced that they came in third, matching their number. When the host said, "It's like it was destiny!" Misty thought of her sisters. "Let's go, we'll take Cabin three." Misty said, because cabins One and Two were already taken. _Yes, Right near the pool._ Misty thought as she and Eric chatted as they started walking to their cabin. They both slung their respective backpacks over their shoulders and walked down the trail. In the next hour, the other teams trickled in. Back at the cabins, conversations had begun.

In the hidden cameras in each of the cabins, two of them caught similar conversations around the same time. In cabins Two and Three, the same sentence was heard. "Wait, did you just say **_LOVE?!"_**

{A/N: Hiii. :) I didn't want another short chapter, so I decided to make this one longer. Thanks For reading! Please review! MUAHAHA You thought Ash and Misty would meet in this Chapter! Have fun! Make some PokéBlock! Or Aprijuice! Or Any other kind of Pokémon food! Bye!}


	5. Who Said We Needed LOVE?

**Chapter 5- "Who Said We Needed LOVE?!"**

{A/N: Howdy, Y'all. I'm kinda doing this instead of a History paper…. Oops. But hey! Whatever, I'll get it done eventually.

Disclaimer: Well, fine sir. I see you have inquired about me Owning Pokémon. I happen to not. I apologize for any disappointment besides my own in that fact.}

Ash sat down on the Queen bed, clean and sand-free. He dried his spiky hair with a towel, leaving it even messier than usual. He wore what he always had- green fingerless gloves with blue jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt, typically underneath a jacket which was laying on his bag across the room. His League cap sat next him. _I wonder when the Pokémon battling tournament part will start…_ He thought to himself as Gail walked out, drying her long brown hair down to the red tips. She was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt with a pattern on the front. She wore jean-shorts and thin sneakers on her lower half. Gail walked over and sat down on the floor across from Ash. "Hey you." She said and smiled. She traced shapes of Pokémon on Ash's knee with her finger.

Ash felt this and started to drum his fingers on his thighs, anxiously. _She's AWFUL friendly with me…_ He thought. As if Gail could read his mind- _What's with girls doing that?_- She said- "So, do I make a satisfactory partner for the guy who looks great with his shirt off?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah." He said, looking down at her. "You're competitive, and we're totally going to win" He said.

"Really, Ash? You're already thinking of winning with me?" She asked with a blush and grabbed one of the hands he was nervously tapping. "That's so sweet."

"Huh?" He asked, then realized it might come out rude. "What do you mean? What's so sweet about winning battles? This IS a tournament, right?" He asked her.

"A Pokémon tournament?" Gail asked. She laughed a little. "Oh no, no, no, Ash." She laughed again. "This is a new television show where all the contestants are looking for love, Ash." She looked down. "I'm your date." She said, suddenly bashful.

Ash looked at her with wide eyes. _That. Explains. A. LOT._ He thought. But no smart words could make their way to his tongue. "Wait did you just say LOVE?!" he asked her, not really hearing anything after that. Gail just nodded. "So, you mean to tell me you're my date?" He asked, trying not to come off as rude but he did anyway. He saw Gail shudder and her sad expression. "Well good. I couldn't think of a better one." He said, redeeming himself. Gail smiled at him.

"You're really sweet, Ash." She told him. "How did you not know?"

"I was tricked. Ash concluded, thinking about it.

_*In Flashback*_

_Two weeks ago…_

_"Ashy-boy, You gotta get out of this slump of yours." Gary said to him. _

_"What?! I'm not in a slump!" Ash said defensively, as usual. "I'm not in a slump." He reassured Gary._

_"Yes you are, Ashy-boy. Ever since Red left." Gary used his nickname for Misty. "Ashy-boy had his little heart broken!" Gary cooed, holding his hands over his heart. Ash, who was now REALLY mad, stood up. _

_"Shut up, Gary!" Ash yelled. "You think you're so much better than me just because you're dating Leaf!" He screamed. Gary just laughed. _

_"Yes, me and Leaf are very happy. And you would be too if you could drop the bone-head act for a minute to find a girl who'd date you. Probably wouldn't lose so many battles." Gary said to him. _

_"Do you want to battle now, Gary?! Then I'll prove o you that I'm in no slump!" Ash said defensively and stormed off. _

Ash even remembered his battle with Gary.

_"If only you were in the competition…" He muttered and trailed off, hoping to be heard. _

_The word 'competition' won Ash's attention. "What competition?! Where can I enter?" _

_Gary smirked. "I don't know Ashy-boy. There's limited entry spots. They might already be filled." He knew just how to play Ash due to knowing him for so long._

_"What do you mean, Gary?! I'm just as good as you are! I just beat you! I'm going to enter this competition and I'll win it!" said Ash, as hard-headed as ever. _

_"Okay Ashy-boy. Whatever you say. I'll try to get you entered." Gary said and turned to walk away. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he climbed the hill back up to his grandfather's lab._

"I walked right into that…" He muttered.

"Ash, If you don't feel comfortable with this…" Gail started sadly.

"No, No!" Ash assured her. She smiled again at that and squeezed his hand, which she still had.

"So, if you thought this was a Pokémon competition, you must've brought some with you, right?" Gail asked, wanting to see Ash's strength so she could flirt with him about it.

Ash broke out in a grin as Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder. "Well, there's Pikachu. He never goes into his Pokeball." He looked over at the little yellow rodent, who nuzzled the teen's cheek. "Since there was a 'no loose Pokémon' rule at the beginning, he hid in my backpack." Ash said. "I also made a few visits to get my all-star team back. I went to see Liza in the Charific Valley, where my Charizard has been training to become one of the best. He rolled Charizard's pokeball off the bed, where Charizard popped out.

"Zard!" Charizard cried as it looked at Ash.

"Good to see you too, Buddy." He said as the flying dragon stuck its nose in Ash's palm. Pikachu leaped on Charizard's head, reuniting with his old pal. Charizard snorted in excitement, and Ash laughed. "And I stopped Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad to borrow my Squirtle for a little bit. Ash put Squirtle's pokeball on the bed and the little blue Pokémon popped out.

"Squirtle!" It ran at Ash and nearly tackled him.

"Hi, Squirtle, Hi." He said as the Pokémon licked Ash's face. "Hey Squirtle. Can you guess who's next?" He let the little turtle sniff the pokeball that was in his gloved hand and Squirtle started jumping and dancing. Ash smiled. "Come on, Bulbasaur." He said and let the grass and poison type out.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur exclaimed and reached out one vine and wrapped it around Ash's waist. The pokemon wrapped the other around Squirtle's waist, and pulled them in a group hug. Ash laughed, remembering the old days with these guys.

Gail watched Ash laugh with his pokemon. _Aww that's so adoreable._ She thought and watched him bring out Heracross.

"Uhh, Gail?" Ash said, his pokemon surrounding him. Pikachu was asleep on his head and Gail couldn't help but laugh at Bulbasaur and Squirtle chase each other around him.

"Yes, Ash?" She asked, giggling.

"Uhh, about my last Pokémon…" He started, pressing the center of the pokeball in his hand to make it grow full size.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"He's a little… Affectionate. He'll tackle anyone in a hug."

"So, brace myself?" She asked.

"Definetly." Ash said and brought out Muk.

"MUUUUKKKKK!" He bellowed and engulfed everybody but Charizard in a huge and Ashboth laughed, and Gail looked over at him.

"You're cute." She said and kissed Ash's cheek. He just stared at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what just happened. "Wanna go to the pool?"She offered, propping herself up.

Ash sat up and nodded, returning all his Pokémon. "I'm going to get my bathing suit on." He said, ducking into the bathroom. Gail changed into a bikini while he was in there, and she was ready to go. Ash wore a white t-shirt and walked out to see her waiting. "And, We're off!" He said, grabbing her wrist and running out the door.

They arrived at the pool, which was shaped like a 'U'. There was a large decorative rock jutting out of the middle, concealing the other half of the pool. He reached the edge and let go of Gail's wrist, only to be pushed in by her. She giggled and sat on the edge.

"What was that for?" Ash asked with a mischievous grin.

"You were being goofy." She said with a smile before she shrieked and was dragged in. Ash had pulled her in by her legs. "AAsh!" She whined, but smiled. He just laughed. Soon she joined him. They were just happy and entertained to mess with each other.

* * *

After the challenge, Misty walked in to cabin #3. "So what happened that made you decide to join the show?" Eric asked her, stepping inside.

"Huh? What do you mean? I just wanted a challenge." She said.

"Finding a boyfriend is a challenge?" Eric asked,

"Wait, what?" Misty said, looking over at him. _Did he just say boyfriend?_ She thought in her mind, trying confirm what she just heard.

Eric threw his hands up in mock defeat. "Yeah, this is kinda a show where people get paired and go on dates…" He started.

"Wow…" Misty started but trailed off. "I think my sisters tricked me." She said. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready…." She muttered.

"Why, what happened?" Eric asked.

Misty dismissed it. "Nothing. Just, can we be more of a friendly couple rather than a mushy, kissy couple?" She asked.

"Sure, Misty." He said. "Want to go to the pool?"

"Do I ever! Water's my life!" Misty excitedly said and got changed. "Let's go!" She said after she came out to find Eric already changed. She ran out the door and dashed to the pool. It was empty on their side of the rock. "Cannonball!" She yelled, not knowing there was more pool behind the rock. She jumped in from a full-on sprint, making a huge splash.

* * *

Ash had Gail underwater when he heard that yell. "Looks like we've got company." He told Gail once she surfaced.

"Good, more people to help me dunk you." She said giggling as she tackled Ash underwater. They both came up and started laughing. "Oh you no you didn't." He threatened, splashing her. But something still bugged him about that yell.

* * *

Eric hopped in behind Misty. She laughed and hoisted herself up on the side of the pool. "Thanks for understanding that I was tricked." She said, kicking her legs back and forth.

"No problem." He said and smiled at her.

"It's just that…" she was cut off by a guy's voice on the other side of the rock, playfully threatening whoever was with him. She looked up and stared straight as if she could see right through the rock to identify who was on the other side of the rock.

"Hey, Misty, its just that another couple had the same idea." Eric reassured her. She was blank. Not moving or anything. Just staring at the rock.

Misty hadn't heard him. Her mind was too busy racing, trying to identify that voice. _Where have I heard that voice before?_ She wondered. Her subconscious had apparently made its way to her vocal cords, because she heard her own voice speaking. She was muttering something. Finally she found out what her tongue was slurring. She listened as her voice broke silence. "Ketchum?"

Eric dismissed the thought that she could be talking about the guy on the other side of the rocks in this dreamy kind of way. She was supposed to be his. "Were you gonna say how you caught your Starmie or something?" Eric asked, thinking 'Ketchum' was 'Catch 'Em'.

That snapped Misty from her frozen state. "Huh? Oh, no. I don't know what just happened." She lied. But if it was who she thought it was on the other side of those rocks, maybe she wanted to investigate this on her own.

* * *

A few hours later, Ash and Gail were headed back to their cabin. Gail decided to show Ash her favorite Pokémon, when a Psyduck pops out. "You dumb duck!" Gail yelled at it.

"Psy?"

Ash chuckled. _Oh Mew that's nothing new…_ He couldn't help but also feel a pang for the old days.

"Sorry." Gail apologized and returned the duck. "I didn't even mean to bring him. He must've snuck in. I meant to bring out my Butterfree." She said, tossing a ball in the air.

"Freee!" The butterfly Pokémon called out as it flew down to its trainer.

"I raised her from a Caterpie." Gail informed him, gently putting her hands around the Butterfree's body and holding it in her arms. "Isn't that right?" She asked it, to which it nuzzled her nose, causing the girl to laugh.

Ash smiled and sat on the couch. _So she's competitive and she loves Pokémon._ Ash thought and smiled. _Maybe this isn't so bad._

{A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update this, life kept getting in the way. Plus, it was a kinda long chapter. Well anyways, Here you go! I cant wait to upload the next chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it!}


	6. Double Date

**Chapter 6- "Double Date"**

{A/N: Lonewolf- after reading your review I died. Then came back to life. Then almost screamed. Then started working on Chapter six with a big grin on my face. :D

Btw- Gail gets some sass…. But I still love her.

Disclaimer time! I don't own Pokémon! }

The sun rose on the next day. But no one guessed how big this day would end up being. No one even thought of the struggles and tears that would form. Yet it happened anyway.

Gail got up before Ash, learning the hard way he likes his sleep. She stepped onto the porch to see an envelope waiting for her on the porch. She scooped it up and walked back inside, reading it. "Hey Ash?" She called out, wondering if he'd wake up. She folded the letter back up and looked at him. "Ash?" Gail asked again, shaking his shoulder. Ash just moaned and rolled over. "Don't make me use an awakening on you. 'Cause I brought some, and I'm not afraid to use it." She threatened, sitting down on the edge of the couch. Her long brown hair cascaded down to her thighs.

"I'm up!" He said, instantly perking up. He'd known from past experience of 38 hours of being awake straight that awakening on a human wasn't pretty. He noticed the note in her hand. "What's that?" He asked, sitting up a little more.

"I found this outside." She said. "We are being summoned to a…" She looked at the letter again. "Dining hall." She read it off the paper. "At noon." She reported and put the letter down. "So wake up." She said, poking his shoulder. That's in 45 minutes." She got up and rifled through her bag. She grabbed a clean shirt and jean shorts and looked back at him. He had laid back down and his eyes were closed. "If I come out of this bathroom and you're still there, I'm using it!" She threatened and shut the bathroom door.

Ash hopped up and grabbed a black tee shirt. He didn't bother to change his jeans; he was too lazy to. He ran a hand through his matted hair and put on his League hat and his jacket. Gail came out in a t-shirt and the shorts he had grabbed. She must've also brushed through her hair, because there was no way that girl woke up with perfect hair. She had her purple bandanna from the day before as a headband again and smiled at him. "Good, lazy bones." She said, giggling.

Misty found a note at her doorstep. "Eric, we have to be at the dining hall at 1:30 this afternoon." She shouted to him since he was in the shower. She sat down on the bed and re-read the note. It called for all the odd numbered cabins to come at 1:30. _Huh. I wonder what it could be if all the even cabins aren't there?_

* * *

At noon, Gail and Ash walked to the dining hall, which was in the middle of all the cabins, next to the pool. They were talking when they walked in. "And after I got the Badge, I…" He was cut off by seeing the host of the show standing there, and three other couples in the dining hall. "What is this exactly again?" He whispered to Gail.

"She called all the even cabins here at 12. Otherwise, I don't know."

Ash and Gail walked to the dining hall at noon. Later, Misty and Eric went to the same place, to hear the same thing. Both times, the host addressed the couples by opening her arms. "Welcome, children. I'm here to tell you that tonight you will be having another challenge. But this one is different." She said, looking at them. "Not all challenges are physical challenges. Challenges are just to help your relationships grow and your love blossom."

At that, Ash balled up his fists and scrunched his face, but he quickly relaxed them so that he wouldn't offend Gail. Misty, however, found a heavy blush creep up into her cheeks when she heard that and covered her face with her hands with laughed to himself and pulled one of Misty's hands from her face. "Hey, stop covering that pretty face." He told her and smiled.

Misty smiled at him. _That's sweet, but I don't really feel for him that way. Or at least not yet._ She thought. But she definitely would admit that she was glad he was there. He knew how to comfort her in these kinds of situations.

"Today, you will be on a date." The host said to both groups. Misty felt another blush coming when she heard this, while Ash decided to keep his thoughts to himself for the benefit of others. He just pulled his cap down to hide his face from the cameras that were surrounding them. "But you're not going alone." The host added, looking for a reaction. _Oh great, now I can make a fool of myself in front of MORE people?_ Ash thought as he looked up. In both sessions, couples looked at each other and made silent agreements like kids in school when a teacher tells them to partner up for a project. "But there is one more thing." After she said that, every eye was trained on her with anticipation. "The couple you are going out with is not in this room." Another dramatic pause. "They are over there." She said and pointed. With the even cabin group, she pointed to the odd cabins. To the odd cabins, she pointed to all the even cabins. That was why they were separated when told this. For drama purposes. "Good luck, have fun, and most important, bud your romances, my lovely doves!" The host said and walked out, dismissing them.

* * *

There were various date activities- dinner, movies, going to the park, etc. All couples were randomly paired with another and given a date activity. Gail checked outside where they were posted. "We're having dinner!" She called back to Ash. She walked back into the cabin to find Ash holding up a suit, purple dress shirt, and tie. "Oh. My. Lugia." She said as she fawned over it. "You're gonna look so adoreable!"

To that Ash laughed. "Your choices are over there." He pointed to the bed where Three purple dresses were laid out- varying lengths and styles. Gail snatched one up and ran into the bathroom. She had picked a strapless, knee-length dress adorned with a black bow around the waist and rhinestones studding the top. She then picked her bag up off the floor and opened it. "Hello, Makeup." She said and started digging.

Misty and Eric walked in to find clothing on the door and bed. A suit for Eric- with a red shirt and tie, and three dresses for Misty. They already knew what they were doing for the date, they just didn't know who they were going with. She grabbed one that went down to her calves and glittered in any light. "Be right back!" She shouted out to Eric as she walked into the bathroom.

Eric got changed quickly and ran a hand through his short hair. He tapped his fingers on the wall as he was waiting when Misty came out. Her hair was down, matching the color of the dress. Eric smiled at her and she smiled back. "Shall we?" He offered and held out his hand to her.

She laughed and took it. "We shall." Misty said and took his hand. They walked out to see that they got to be driven there in a sports car. "Awesome." Misty said and climbed in after Eric.

Gail brushed through her hair once more and opened the door a crack. "Is it clear to come out? You're all dressed?" She called out to Ash.

"All clear. No way I take that long." He teased her. She stepped out and he immediately bit his words. She looked stunning in the dress and make up.

"So… What do you think?" She asked and bit her bottom lip anxiously.

Ash could hardly force words from his mouth. With her hair parted to the side, she looked like a movie star. "Y-you look p-pretty Gail." He stammered with wide eyes.

"Not looking bad yourself." She said walking over to him. "And shut up about me taking long." She punched his arm and laughed. Together they walked out to realize that, since they came in first place for the challenge, their ride to and from their date was a limo.

Ash and Gail arrived at one of the entrances to the Italian restaurant they were having dinner at. They were informed by the limo driver that the other couple would arrive soon, so they went inside. Gail grabbed Ash's hand. "What if they're mean?" She asked nervously. Ash just laughed.

"I'm sure they won't be _mean_, Gail." He said and squeezed her hand. "So let's just go."

Together, they walked inside, ready to brace any couple- nice, mushy, or mean.

Eric got out of the car and helped Misty out. He held out his arm for her, which she promptly clung to. "Ready?" He asked.

She looked at him and said, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

Ash and Gail walked straight ahead, looking for their other couple when a boy and girl walked in, matching in red. When there was only ten feet between the two couples, all four of the teens stopped short.

All four shared a collective gasp as they recognized someone with in the other couple. "Eight years…" Gail mumbled to herself but loud enough for Ash to hear.

Without taking his eyes off the red head in the dress across from him, he wondered- _How does Gail know I traveled with HER eight years ago?_

Misty's stomach did a somersault, like it did at the pool when she had heard that voice. Only this was about ten times worse. She recognized the dashing young man staring at her; _No, He does NOT look good Misty!_ She told herself, trying to believe it. _The whole point of my sisters tricking me into coming here is so that I can start fresh, so I'm NOT going to end up with Ketchum…" _She thought, but that last sentence accidently sent her into her deepest fantasy of the past eight years- the one where Ash returned the love she'd had for so long. _No, snap out of it, Misty. You don't like him anymore. He was rude and cruel. And he didn't call *once*._ She grumbled "Ketchum…" To make it obvious that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Abbie?" Eric asked in a hopeful, yet bewildered voice. It was returned with a

"Is that you, Contest-Boy?"

A smile played across Eric and Gail's lips as they let go of their dates and rushed forward for a hug. "I haven't seen you in SO long!" Gail exclaimed, hugging her old friend. Ash then understood why she preferred to be called 'Gail' rather than 'Abbie' when it came to nicknames. 'Abbie' was ERIC'S nickname for her; it was his and only his. She didn't want to be called it by anybody else. And with that Ash felt his first actually romantic feeling towards Gail- jealousy. Maybe It was because this was a competition. Maybe he was fooling himself.

He snapped out of it when he heard his last name spewed from Misty's mouth, full of venom. _Why does she sound like she hates me?_ He wondered and only hoped Misty was joking with him and that they would soon rejoice like Gail and Eric were. He wasn't sure, so he just smiled at her. "Hey, Mist." He said with a huge grin. _Misty's here! Oh, Mew she's actually here!_

Misty looked away from Ash when he smiled. She had two reasons. First, she knew that it would help prove to his hard head that she really didn't want to see him. The other… well, although she would never admit it, Misty knew that she wouldn't be able to resist that goofy smile. It would be too much and she'd break her anger act. _Misty!_ She yelled at herself. _This is not an act! You are actually mad at him! In fact, you pretty much hate him! So stop blushing at his smile!_ She told herself when her cheeks grew hot.

Luckily for her, Eric and Gail both went back to their dates, though noticeably happier. Eric noticed that Misty was upset. "What's up, Mist?" He asked her.

"Don't call me Mist. Please don't call me Mist." She half-snapped, glaring daggers at Ash. She made sure to concentrate on his eyes rather than his smile, because his eyes, while not being an easy task either, weren't being adorable right now. Well, they were, but just normally adorable.

"Alright, MistY." He said, emphasizing the y. "So, is there any reason you are staring at Abbie's date?" He asked, grabbing the water trainer's hand.

Gail noticed this and grabbed Ash's hand as well. Everything WAS a competition to her, after all. "Shall we get a table?" She asked Ash and placed a peck on his cheek. That snapped him from his staring contest with Misty, as well as all the memories that he had just at the sight of the orange-haired girl.

He looked down at Gail and nodded slowly. "Yeah, let's go sit down." He said. Ash started walking with Gail and Eric slipped his arm around the frozen Misty's waist, helping her walk.

"So, You never answered me." He whispered to Misty. "Do you know that guy?" He tilted his head towards Ash in front of them.

"Unfortunately, I do. That's Ashton Ketchum." She said, nearly seething. "I made the mistake of enjoying spending a few years of my life traveling with him around the a few regions." Misty started to explain.

"And, you think it was them at the pool last night?" He asked. Eric didn't miss much. "Cause you said 'Ketchum', so that must be it." He continused, letting her calm down. "Well, surprisingly, I used to travel with Abbie too. I just haven't seen her in a while. It was probably eight years ago." At that Misty winced, like someone had punched her. "She came with me through Hoenn, entering contests with me. That's why she calls me Contest-Boy. It was the nickname she used to tease me with." Eric smiled, thinking back on his childhood. Misty looked calmer now, so he decided to ask- "So what happened between you and Ash that makes you so mad at him? He seems pretty happy you're here. Eric prodded gently.

Misty huffed. "We had to part, after a few years. But honestly, traveling with him was awesome. We went all over Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Archipelago together. Sometimes another person accompanied us, other times it was just me and him. And I loved every second of it. We caught new Pokémon, battled trainers, fought, made up, and started the cycle again. But we were total best friends. Nearly inseparable.

"But I'm the Cerulean City gym leader, and my sisters decided they just couldn't cover for me anymore. They called me back just as I was about to go to a new region with Ash." She bit her lip, which was quivering. "He said he would call. Everyday if he had to. He promised to keep in touch. But since the day I left him, this is the first time I've seen him or heard his voice. And I'm just not sure if I can forgive that. He forgot about me. And I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Misty looked down, stopping the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I get it." Eric said, grabbing her hand again. He didn't want to flaunt the fact that, even though they were separated, He and Gail called each other once a week, two weeks at the most. "At least this will be one of the only times you'll see him, right?" Eric told her and she just nodded.

"Yeah, let's hope he isn't annoying and ruining our dinner date." She said, sliding in Next to Eric in the booth. Ash slid in across from her. _Great, now I'll be forced to talk to him._

Eric smiled at Gail and looked at Ash. He hadn't introduced himself yet. "Hi, I'm Eric." He said. "This is Misty." Eric said, gesturing to the red head.

Ash chuckled. "I know. Mist and I used to travel together. 'Member Mist?" He asked, looking at her with hope in his eyes. He was getting to the point where he was pretty desperate to say she was joking with the hating.

"Just shut up, Ketchum. It'll make our lives easier." She spat, and Eric squeezed her hand as if to say _be nice._ Ash looked almost as genuinely hurt as he was. He looked down at the table, keeping quiet and heeding Misty's words. Gail looked at him, then at Misty.

"I'm Gail." Gail said, glaring at Misty. She looked back at Eric as if to say 'Control Your Date.' Eric nodded and tried to patch things.

"So, what's your name?" Eric asked Ash, trying to get him to talk.

When Ash still didn't talk, Gail intervened. "He's Ash." She turned to face him. "Ash?" She whispered quietly. He wasn't receptive. "Ash?" She asked again, shaking his shoulder.

"I think it's better this way." Misty said, crossing her arms.

"Do you KNOW when to stop?!" Gail burst. "Look at what you have done to him! And You still go on!" She said angrily.

"You know what…" Misty started to snap back when she was interrupted.

"Stop, Misty."

A male's voice. But it wasn't Eric. Misty looked to find Ash looking up at her, with hurt and sadness written all over his eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into you, the past eight years, but it's nothing good. What happened to the old Misty, my best friend?" He asked, looking at her as if he could find it if he searched hard enough.

"Well, if you bothered to call, you would know!" Misty shouted. They were the only ones in the diner, so it didn't matter.

"You really don't think I tried, huh?" He asked, matching her volume. "Well, If this is how you act, I'm **_GLAD_** the calls never went through!" Ash said, looking at her.

"Stop lying! You're so stupid! I can't believe you'd even TRY the 'Calls Never Went Through' Card! That's low, even for you!" Misty yelled back.

"You're sisters did a crappy job raising you." He said in disgust.

"Your dad must've really sucked. Poor Delia got stuck with a devil child!" Misty knew she stepped over the line BIG TIME by bringing up Ash's dad. But she was to angry to put a filter over her mouth.

"Do you find it AMUSING that my father left me? That he didn't have the guts to tell my mom and me that he found someone else? That he left and Married a woman in Unova and then died of cancer? Is that humorous to you?!" Ash asked, his face hot. Tears stung his eyes. "All I have is pictures. I was too young to remember anything. Yet you find that funny!"

Misty wasn't sure how to react to that. It was a deep secret she was sure Ash hadn't told anyone but her and Brock. "I don't find it funny, you moron!" She yelled, which probably didn't help.

"Just shut up. You wouldn't be calling me a moron if I brought up your mom! Are car accidents just as funny as abandonment and cancer stories?!" He said and stormed out. Tears were rolling down his face by the bucket-load. "I can't believe she's changed this much…" He muttered sadly to himself and covered his face.

Inside, Misty was gaping in horror as she watched Ash run out. She saw the tears in his eyes. _I caused that,_ She thought to herself and felt her own tears forming. He had brought up her mom. She stood up and ran out the other exit; no way she was going to run out the door Ash had. She climbed into the convertible and cried into her knees, which she pulled into her chest.

Eric and Gail sat in the booth, stunned at what had just happened. "Oh Mew." They both muttered, staring at the exits. Eric stood up and was soon followed by Gail. "Well, good seeing you again." They both said and shared one last hug before chasing after their respective dates.

* * *

The waitress walked up to the table, furiously scratching something in her notepad. "Have you all decided yet…" Her last word dropped as she found herself staring at an empty table.

{A/N: Hi! I loved writing this one, it was so heated. Thanks for reading!

PS: How would you guys feel if, after this, I wrote about Gail and Eric's adventures when they were younger? Tell me what ya think in the reviews :D }


	7. She Had Misty Eyes

**Chapter 7- "She had Misty Eyes"**

{Psh, Lonewolf, I wouldn't get mad at you. Not at my #1 fan and chief critiquer, right? XD but yes, your suggestion WOULD be classified as a Drama-Bomb J And gracias! That was good advice- I forgot to put that stuff in :D

And I also mean to thank truch 28 (Forgot to edit the last chapter- sorry 'bout that.) And I meant it as their adventures as a totally different story- sorry for not being clear.

DISCLAIMER: Now, as much as I would love to own Pokémon, sadly, I do not.

Also, this chapter is kinda calm, to recover from the last one. But it sets up for the next chapter. So I'll talk to you guys in my next update!}

Ash leaned against the glass pane of the limo's window, silent. Gail climbed in, but he didn't move. Not a single muscle. He just kept staring forward with that blank stare, like he was split in two. Physically he was right there, but mentally he was in another universe. "I'm sorry, Ash." Gail said quietly, looking over at him with desperation in her eyes. She got no response. "I'm just sorry it happened." She said and gently took his hand. He just let it sit there, like it was lifeless. Gail squeezed it but he didn't show any signs of reception. "Ash?" She asked quietly. Nothing. "Ash, please say something. Look at me. Do something. I'm starting to worry." Ash had no response.

To that Gail took his face in her hands and turned them towards her. "Ash." She whimpered. He just stared straight through her- like she wasn't there. "Ash!" She said again, feeling her throat tighten. "Say something…" She croaked, but his head slipped out of her hands and back to the window pane. Gail felt a tear roll down her cheek. _What is happening? It's like he's not alive…_ She thought and immediately knew what she had to do. Had he not been in his comatose state, he probably wouldn't agree to this. Gail reached over and cupped his face again. She searched his eyes for any recognition; there was none. "Anything…" She muttered before she pressed her lips to his. His were dull at first, motionless. Then they burst to life, then still in shock. Once they went rigid she quickly pulled away, and saw him blinking a few times, staring at her. But at least he wasn't just gone like he was a few seconds ago.

"Gail, what just…" He started but was cut off by Gail flinging herself into him and enveloping him in a hug.

"You're here! And you're talking!" She shouted in joy and buried her face into his shirt. Her scarlet tips of her long hair tickled his thighs.

"But what just…"

"Gail pulled herself away and beamed at him. "You just, went out of it! And now you're back!" She squealed.

_ Okay, let her be happy now, ask questions later._ Ash just thought. "Yep, I'm back!" Not exactly sure what he was back from. But hey, it made her really excited, so why not just leave her to it?

* * *

Eric put an arm around Misty. "Hey, you okay?" It was an utterly stupid question to ask- Of course she wasn't okay! But he found it rolling off his tongue anyways. She shook her head, which was buried in her hands. "I won't talk to Abbie if you don't want. I promise." He vowed to the crying girl. Eric never really had his hand at sympathy, though.

"No." She said between sniffs and sobs. "Talk to her. It seems like you called…over... the years!" She choked up at that last part and the tears started to rush again. "Don't make the mistake…" Another sniffle. "Of not keeping in touch…" She looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "Or else you'll end up like me and…" She trailed off, not even being able to bring herself to say his name. She was bawling again in the next few moments.

Eric rubbed her back. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It is not your fault, and you know that. But you wanted things to turn out better. You wanted to make the friendship last. But sometimes, we are broken apart from those people we're so close with for a reason. Sometimes, we only meet up with an old friend to be able to see how much of a horror they turned out to be." Eric told her, trying to help. "Look, how about we get back into the cabin and get changed, and we can head out to the elimination room. Then we just hope they get eliminated." He said, meaning every word. He didn't like Ash after seeing what he did to Misty. _If he even thinks of doing that to Abbie, I swear. That kid's gonna get a face full of my fist._

* * *

Ash stumbled along to the path to the elimination room; he was still moping aroung from earlier that night. I mean, he got all mad, then pretty much went into a coma, then woke up with confusion. Now he was upset. _Great, I'm like an emotional rollercoaster today. And poor Gail is stuck with me. And now I'm rambling about how depressing I am! I hate my life._ He thought, putting him in an even more upsetting state.

Gail had to almost DRAG Ash to the elimination room. "Ash, please, just walk. Are you doing that blank thing again? Cause I'm not afraid to wake you now that I know how." She threatened. He looked up at her.

"That's not really a threat." He justified. "Except for the fact that I still don't know what happened." He said, looking at the muddy ground again. His shoes looked like a monster had reached up from the underworld and smeared mud on them. Gail was staring at him, and he could feel the warmth and worry that was shining onto him from her. He looked at her and was confused. She was a little pale and her mouth was agape. "What?" He asked her.

"I know this…" She said, looking at him with horror plastered on her face. "Ash, You're…" Her last word really hit him.

"_…Broken._"

He looked at her to try to decipher what she meant. "Oh, Ash. I know how you feel. Like there's nothing left of you. Like you were missing something before, and then you try to fix it and you end up even less of a whole. Ash, I felt that way when I stopped traveling Hoenn. Eric and I wanted to become the best traveling contest team in the whole region. But when he left me, and went to Sinnoh…" She looked down. "I felt like I was empty. Then, I saw Eric again on my way out of Hoenn. He told me he loved me, and…. I just had to turn him down. I mean, we used to be best friends! How could I wreck that? And then, I went to Johto and now I'm here, in Kanto. But all throughout, no matter who I was with, I felt like I wasn't there really. Like, I was, but something was gone. I just got over it a month ago. Now I'm here, hoping to find someone amazing as yourself that will help me seal off what… what could've been." She looked at Ash. "I need you, Ash." She admitted. "If you could just be here…" She muttered, figuring he couldn't really hear her.

"I am here." He said, standing up. "I'm here whenever you need me. I promise." He started walking on his own.

"Oh, you heard that drabble?" She asked him and blushed.

"Yeah. I get what you're coming across. Just… Don't think of the past. There's a whole future to contemplate, so why think of the past? I mean, the past is good for reminiscing. But not so good for over thinking things like choices. Believe me, I swear I traveled through Hoenn with a cold sweat from deciding if I should've stayed in Johto and Kanto. But then I decided what's done is done, and I can't change it." Ash told her, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you Ash." She said, glancing at him. "I needed that."

He smiled. "I think I did too."

* * *

Misty was in a similar, depressed-like state that Ash had been in. But yet she found herself defending Ash when Eric called him a horror. "No, no, he isn't a horror. He was always this way. We would fight, then make up, then fight again. It was an interesting friendship. But we always defended ourselves. It was me who was the horror. I was wrong by picking a fight with him. I should've been just as receptive of him as you were with Gail. But now he'll never know that." She said, looking at her feet.

"No, Misty. I'm going to be totally honest with you, and tell you that I don't like him. Not one bit. He seems deceptive and rude. But he wins people over by faking an attitude. He took advantage of your traveling years together, and now you're feeling guilty when you shouldn't. You have every right to do what you did, after what He had done to you. _Ash._ His name even says he'll take someone's heart and burn it to the ground." Eric scoffed.

Misty couldn't believe what Eric was saying. Inside it felt as if he had been insulting HER, when she knew he was talking about Ash. She had always been taking bullets for the sloppy-haired boy she used to travel with; she always would. But now she just bit her tongue. Defending Ash would just make things worse. But she knew one thing now. She didn't want to be with Eric anymore. Not after that.

At the elimination room, all eight of the couples sat down and there was tension clear in the air. Anxiousness filled nearly every body in the room.

"Alright, Love Birds!" The peppy host exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Sadly, one of our lovely couples will be leaving us today." To this she feigned a pout. "Each round, after a physical challenge, you may go on a date, like you did earlier this evening." She looked at Ash and Gail, then at Misty and Eric. She had clearly seen the tape of their 'date.' "Now, sometimes, dates don't always work out," She continued.

Ash groaned when he heard that and stuffed his face in his hands. Misty looked over her shoulder as if she heard something in the bushes.

"But, based on you interactions with your partner and others, our viewers can vote for their least favorites. They vote for couples who don't have much of an interesting tale to their true love." The host tried to put it nicely.

"Today, by one of our viewers, one of you has been 'Voted Out.'" She paused. "But before we get to that, let's all talk about our adventures of love! How were all your dates?" She asked, suddenly peppy again. Many of the couples smiled, but Ash and Misty just covered their faces.

"How was YOUR date?" she asked Ash and Gail, trying to reveal info on the fight from them.

"Great, Thanks." Gail said dismissively and grabbed Ash's hand as if to prove what she said was true.

"Yeah, It was awesome." Ash lied, squeezing Gail's hand. He looked up to find a camera in his face. "Purely awesome." He said, hoping the camera would then shoo.

"And you two?" The host asked Misty and Eric, shoving a microphone in their faces. She clearly wasn't satisfied with Ash and Gail's answer.

"Oh, It was great, couldn't be better!" Misty exclaimed, making her lies somewhat believable. "Right, Rick-y-poo?" She created a nickname for Eric on the spot and instantly regretted it. Gail scoffed, but no one noticed. Eric nodded and went along with Misty's plan.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun." He agreed.

After all of the other couples reported their tales to the cameras, the host walked back to her podium to tally the votes. "Now, with over 50,000 votes…" She started announcing. "Two couples received fewer than 500 votes each. I smell fan-favorites!" She squealed.

That didn't agree with Misty's stomach. Somewhere inside her she knew that those two couples would be her and Eric and…_ them._ They had caused enough drama for the season. There was no way they were getting voted off.

"My beautiful couple in cabin 6, I'm sorry, but it is time for you to let this into your own hands. You have been voted off." The host told them gently. The couple departed, tears forming in their eyes.

"Now, for the rest of you." They were addressed as a whole by none other than the caffeine addict herself. "Get back to your cabins so you can have a good night's sleep for tomorrow's physical challenge!" She squealed and all of the couples were dismissed.

Ash grabbed Gail's wrist and bolted for their cabin, in hopes of avoiding Misty. Unfortunately, She had the same plan.

"OOMPH!" Misty grunted as She fell to the ground. She sat up to find it was none other than Ash who had knocked her down, and he had fell in the process.

"I'm sorry." He said in a tone that implied he was talking about much more than just tacking her.

"No, I'm sorry." The red head said with an equal amount of softness in her voice. And, for the first time in 8 years, the two shared a small smile. It wasn't much, but it was something, totally contrasting to their argument.

Simultaneously, the two seemed to realize what they were doing and scowled. Neither of them ever gave up on a fight that easily. Another argument erupted, almost as big as the last one. Only no deceased parents were mentioned. Everything else, however, was fair game.

"At least I don't fight a bird with a worm!" Misty yelled.

"At least I don't use to the same comeback for EIGHT YEARS!" Ash screamed back.

Gail and Eric both grabbed their dates and dragged them apart like toddlers, exchanging a fleeting glance at each other. They both understood the troubles of taming their dates.

Misty threw herself onto the bed once she had clean clothes on. She stuffed her face into the pillow to try to conceal her misty eyes. "Why…?" She muttered to herself, letting her pillow drench.

Ash changed into a tee shirt and jeans, calming himself once he got back to the cabin. He strolled over to the couch. "I think I'm gonna sleep here tonight." He informed Gail, but that was nothing new. He had slept on the couch since day 1, and planned for it to stay that way in order to avoid awkwardness.

"Alright." Gail said back, tying up her brown and red hair. She climbed in the large bed and turned off the lamp next to it. "Goodnight, Ash." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight, Gail." He replied and stared at the ceiling. He didn't think it had been a good night at all.

{A/N: HI! Guess what? I was playing Leaf Green the otherr day and I caught a shiny spearow! Now I've evolved it and taught it fly, and managed to beat the whole grass gym with just him! Its awesome! Okay… now back to bidness. Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry it took a little while. See you later! Review if you would please!}


	8. Drop Outs

**Chapter 8- "Drop-Outs"**

{Hai. :3 Some drama in this chapter…. I loved writing it and I expect much more drama spiraling out of this chapter…. It will change the whole story. And there's a reason I didn't elaborate on the other couples… I feel so evil for leaving you guys with this vague Author Note. Hehe- guess you'll just have to read! Sorry it took me a little longer to post this one… :( }

Ash woke up and found a note on his face. He propped himself up against the couch's armrest to read it.

_Hey. Doubt you'll be up in time to read this, but if you are, I'm out on a walk. I'll be back soon. _

_ ~Gail_

Ash wiped his eyes and looked around. Sure enough, he was the only one there. The little mouse at his feet woke up with a yawn and a sleepy "Chaaa!" It squirmed up over the blankets and started licking Ash's face.

"Pikachu!" He said and laughed, trying to pull the affectionate Pokémon from his face.

* * *

Eric and Gail had agreed through text message to meet up on the beach that morning. "So, are you sure we should do it?" Gail asked him, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"We have to. I've had it really bad and it's been on my mind since we went on that double date." Eric said and looked down at Gail. He was taller than her by a few inches.

"It's just as bad for me." She told him, grabbing his hand for security that they were doing the right thing. "But, I'm just worried… Like how will they react to it? They practically hate each other already. And I just feel bad for them… Wouldn't this just make their lives worse?" She thought about Ash's recent moods.

"That's why we're doing it. Trust me, it's the right thing. It will help them, and we can be happy too." Eric reasoned with her. Gail nodded.

"Alright." She said, convinced. "When are we gonna do it?" Eric just shrugged. "Maybe after the physical challenge today? You're right, I can't handle this much longer."

Eric smiled, knowing she felt the same way. "Deal." He agreed and they parted. Gail walked to cabin two and Eric went to cabin three. He tip-toed in quietly, as not to wake Misty. All was silent as a mouse until BLAM. The door hefted shut. "oops…" He muttered to himself, and he saw Misty twitching and waking up. She yawned. And started to roll over, curious as to what was interrupting her sleep.

Gail stepped inside to find Ash being smothered by Pikachu. Gail pretended to gasp. "Wait… Hold up… What happened?" She asked in mock surprise. "You're up… And it's BEFORE 11:50!?"

Ash glared at her but then burst out laughing. "Do I sense some sarcasm in that?" He asked, swinging his feet off the edge of the couch so she could sit.

"None at all. Duh." She said matter-of-factly and took the open spot next to him. "We have a challenge in about an hour or so. But since you're up, I can take this time to mess with you." She said and immediately checked him in the shoulder, sending him flying down. Pikachu, who had been on The boy's shoulder, suddenly had nothing underneath him. "Pikaa!" He squealed and Gail caught him in the air. "Pikapi." He said, content as he curled onto Gail's lap and closed his eyes.

The next hour was one full of backstabbing, trickery, elaborate planning, and most of all- extreme pranking. The two seemed to be the highest level a pranker could be; it turned into an all out trick war. Who would out-do the other? It was close between whoopee cushions, water buckets and guns, even some paint! Ash was soaked, and had made more flatulent noises in the past hour than he had in his past three months of his life. Gail had a few more colors in her hair, which she got most of out. She chipped a piece of royal purple paint off her jean shorts. They were both laughing and giggling, like two little kids. They could care less about how dirty they were.

Finally, Ash checked his watch. He had toweled himself almost dry. "Hey, we should probably get going." He told her, throwing the damp towel in their makeshift laundry bag.

Gail stepped towards the door, confident and ready when she stopped and turned back to Ash sharply. "No water bucket waiting to tip on me once I open the door, right?" the girl asked with a skeptical look at her partner.

"No, no, I promise." The tall teenage boy vowed, holding his hands up to prove his innocence.

"Alright." She finally said and stepped outside with a smirk. She looked up and smiled wider. She stepped out and turned around as she watched her Butterfree dump a bucket of water as Ash walked out, dousing him once again.

"You little…" He said and glared at her. "I didn't realize I should've asked the that question too." He said, stepping towards her. "Well played."

Gail had a laughing fit. "Always question the enemy, Ash." She giggled as he ran a hand through his hair, spraying her with mini droplets. She squealed and started running to avoid a wet Ash from trying to give her a wet hug.

Misty opened her eyes to find Eric looking at her. "Hey. Did you just get here?" She asked wearily, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. I was on a walk. Were you just sleeping?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

Misty just nodded her head. "After all the emotions of yesterday, I must've slept in." She said and Eric reached over and stroked her face.

"You know how I feel about that." Eric said with a smile, but to Misty it just felt like his touch was salt on a wound. Or vinegar. Or both. His words had hurt her, even if she would never show it. And the way he was acting so loving towards it; it made Misty feel a little sick.

"Let's just go to the challenge." She said, feeling her body heat up for all the wrong reasons. She quickly got dressed and threw her hair into her side ponytail. Using the map that had been supplied to them, they made their way to the challenge area.

* * *

Ash and Gail arrived at the challenge to find that they were the last couple to arrive. Gail chipped another piece of lavender off her pants and looked up. She smiled at Eric, who was watching her. "Hello, My now seven lovely couples!" The host exclaimed. "Today you will test your bonds with one another, as you balance where your love falls in your life!" She was standing in front of a large and looming pit, about ten feet deep. The bottom was heavily padded, and there were balance beams stretching across it to the other side which was lined with chocolates, stuffed Poké Dolls, and flowers of all kinds.

"You all need to cross your beam, grab a Token Of Love," She swooned at that. " And bring it back to your side. You need to get enough things to fill up your buckets…" She gestured to giant buckets behind all the contestants, each with a picture of the couple on the front, indicating whose bucket was who's. "First couple with their bucket filled wins!" She shouted cheerily and escorted all the couples to their beams.

After getting set-up, Gail and Ash agreed that Gail would go across the beam first, grab something, and come back when Ash would go. Once he was back, Gail would cross again, and they would consistently swap like this, thinking it was the most efficient way. Misty and Eric, however, didn't really have much of a strategy. They just wanted to get some items and fill their bucket. "Let's do this thing." Misty said, waiting at the start of the beam for the challenge to begin.

Ready… Go!" The host announced and Gail stepped out onto the beam.

"Alright, Abigail." Gail said to herself, "Let the years of gymnastics when you were little come back to you." Sure enough, after a few wobbly steps, she gained her footing. Her step became a little faster. Halfway across the beam, Gail was doing handsprings and cartwheels which landed her on the other side much faster than the others. Gail grinned and grabbed a huge stuffed Snorlax, easily one of the biggest things there. She took more time on her return, making sure she didn't lose her prize. The brunette walked up to a stunned Ash with a grin and bumped his shoulder playfully as she tossed it up into her and Ash's bucket. "Your turn." She said and smiled, proud of herself.

"Alright, but it won't be pretty." He said and started clumsily inching his way across.

* * *

Misty watched Ash's date fly across the beam in a show of flexibility and accuracy. _Show Off._ She thought in disgust as she watched the girl smirk to herself and grab a big stuffed doll. Misty hastily grabbed the first thing she saw, which ended up being a Charmander doll. She made her way back across and threw the doll into the bucket, infuriated. Eric started off after Gail, who was flipping down the beam once again.

* * *

Near the end of the challenge, there were two teams far ahead the others, two buckets filled to nearly the same line. Gail was getting tired, and her tricks had slowed to nearly a stop. Misty and Eric saw this as an opportunity to catch up, and they did. Misty stepped out onto the balance beam yet again and easily caught up to Ash, who was making his way across slowly. She looked back and saw Gail and Eric talking…_Was that flirting?_ Her mind wondered a moment to long. When she put her foot down, there was no substance beneath it.

As she began to fall, she quickly looked around her, scoping out the scene for any signs of help. She was about to yell 'Eric!' When her vocal cords betrayed her. They did exactly what they would've if she was falling when she was ten. "ASH!" She screamed in terror.

Ash looked over and saw her falling. "Misty!" He yelled and dove off his beam to catch her. It was just instinct he had had since they were kids. He managed to loop his arm around her and broke her fall with his own body. When they hit the bottom Ash groaned as he was landed on. "You okay?" He asked her quietly as she leaned off him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not me I'm worried about. Are you okay?" She asked, now kneeling over him. She gently touched his stomach where she had landed on him to make sure nothing was broken.

"I'm fine." He said and sat up next to her. And for the first time in eight years, they didn't absolutely hate each other. And they didn't fight right after. Not yet.

* * *

Gail stopped mid-sentence as she watched the whole scene unfold "Did that just…. Happen?" She asked Eric.

They were interrupted by a voice behind them, warning the two of something. "She wants _Him._ Believe me, I learned that the hard way 7 years ago." The other contestant told them. Had either Ash or Misty been up there at the time, they would've instantly recognized Rudy from the Orange Archipelago.

"Misty? Is that you? And is that… ASH?! Aww, I always knew you two would be together!" A female voice squealed from a beam a few feet down. There stood a girl with a bob haircut and a green kimono-like dress.

"Erika?" Misty asked, with her hand still on Ash's stomach without realizing.

"Thought you were the only Gym Leader here?" the grass-master asked with a small giggle.

"Well, Yeah, I kind-of did!" Misty said, blushing lightly. She processed Erika's comment from earlier and her blush became a furious scarlet. "And I'm not with _HIM!_" She said and pushed Ash out again. He landed on laying on his elbows again. Misty turned back to Ash, her whole face changing into an apologetic look, filled with sympathy. 'Sorry' she mouthed, touching his stomach again and turning back to Erika. The red-head stood up and ran over to the ladder, wanting to get out of the spotlight. Ash slowly stood and made his way to the other ladder, to reunite with Gail, who happened to be with Eric. On his way over, someone in another couple grabbed his arm.

"I could tell you two would like each other since the Indigo League." The boy said, who Ash turned around to find a tall, brown-haired boy with a crooked smile upon his face. In some ways the teen reminded him of himself, with the smirk and the jacket and the messy hair stuffed under a hat. After a few seconds of confusedly staring at the stranger, Ash realized it wasn't a stranger at all. It was his 'clone,' Ritchie. The smiling boy just laughed and sent Ash stumbling back to Gail, who just barely caught Ash as he fell.

"What… Just…. Happened?!" Gail asked, still flabbergasted. All of the teams by this point had stopped to watch what would happen next. Ash stuttered on his response.

"I.. But… It… I don't know." He finally ended with. Looking around, he realized Ritchie wasn't the only one he knew. There was also Erika, and a girl with purple hair who was younger than them. She wore a casual yellow dress with black stripes with jeans and sneakers. The little girl they once knew Casey to be had blossomed into a young woman. She smiled at Ash and looked over to Misty, who was huddled behind Eric trying to hide.

"Well this has gotten interesting!" The host exclaimed. "Is there a history between some of our players?"

Misty scampered across her beam, being watched by everybody in the vicinity. She grabbed an orange Torchic doll. She clambered back across and put it in her bin as everyone had their eyes trained on her. After she tossed it in some couples started doing the challenge again, and Ash left a confused Gail standing next to Eric as he walked across, grabbed another doll, and put it in his bucket. "Come, on Gail, I need ya." He said, shaking her arm.

She shook her head, sending her hair flopping around in waves. "Yeah, right. Sorry." She said, graciously prancing across the beam. Misty, Ash, Eric, and Gail were silent for the rest of the challenge.

Misty and Eric eventually won the challenge, choosing to stay in Cabin #1. Gail and Ash were close behind them, finishing second. "Back to Cabin two!" Gail exclaimed, grabbing Ash's hand. But for some odd reason, this time it felt foreign to him.

* * *

Misty was back to her gloating-self the instant they won the challenge. "Yes! I told you so! I knew we'd win!" She celebrated.

"Yay!" Eric said, but his heart obviously wasn't in it.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, noticing his fake enthusiasm. "Did something happen?"

"Misty, we need to talk." He said seriously and briskly as he walked over and sat on the bed. _That can't be good._ Misty thought as she swallowed and sat down.

Ash sat down on the bed once they entered the familiar cabin two. Nothing had changed; The Queen bed was still made and there was a still faint paint spot on the floor near the couch against the wall. The afternoon sun shone softly through the windows. "We were really close." Ash said, talking about their tight competition with Misty and Eric towards the end of the challenge. Gail smiled at him.

"Hey Ash? Can we talk?" She asked timidly, not sure how to approach the topic she wanted to. It didn't help when Ash grinned at her and nodded goofily.

"Anything. Shoot." He said, looking at her in anticipation.

_I guess I'll just say it. I mean, this is too painful to stall any longer._ She thought and twirled the red tips of her hair nervously. "Ash… I'm uh…" She started to stutter, looking down and biting her lip

In cabin 1, Eric was having a similar problem. "So, Uh… Misty- I thought about everything… The date, the challenge, even before this whole game. And I decided that.. well.. I'm…"

The words both Eric and Gail said not only rattled their partners, but changed the game forever.

"…_I'm dropping out of the game._"

{Muahaha Drama! But seriously, who saw that coming? I mean would I really pair them with other people and LEAVE it that way? This is a Pokeshipping fiction, afterall! :D

Review please! Love you all! Next chapter's gonna be a little short to recover from all the drama from the past two! But that also means I'll update soon, so possibly tonight or tomorrow. Weekend at latest. I promise. Bye! }


	9. Stuck With Each Other

**Chapter 9- "Stuck With Each Other"**

{A/N: Hi. Short chapter. Only like 700 words. Wow. No comment on that. Hope Y'all like the chapter.

I think I forgot the disclaimer last time… I don't own Pokémon I don't own Pokémon}

**_"WHAT?!"_**

The volume level of both Ash and Misty must've reached back to Saffron.

"Wait, Gail- think about this-" Ash started.

` "I have thought about it. And I've come to the conclusion that I'm quitting." She said, suddenly with confidence. It felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off her shoulders when she admitted that she was leaving.

"But Gail- If you leave, than I'm out of the game too!"

"Ash, I'm sorry. You're very sweet, and you know that. And you won't be alone. You will have a partner. It just won't be me." Gail said and kissed his cheek, but this time it was more of a friendly gesture. "I promise I'll keep in touch, you're a really great guy." She scribbled out her number on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "I promise you'll be okay." She vowed. The brown haired girl just hoped that she could keep that promise.

* * *

"Eric? So now I'm out too?! Did you even think to consult me first? I'm already an emotional wreck! And now you're dumping THIS on me!" Misty yelled, infuriated.

Eric winced. He wasn't even finished yet. "Misty, you still have a partner. But it isn't me. Abbie and I have decided to quit the show to be together."

"Well that's just good for you but I don't see…" She stopped as she realized what he was saying. "Eric, no. Please don't do this to me!" She pleaded.

"Gail and I realized we already found love. And we realized that you have already found love too." He looked at the ground with that one, not meeting Misty's eyes. "Just be strong. You two seem to hate each other, but Abbie and I have seen that you do care. So just give it time." He said, averting his eyes from her face. "So this is kind-of goodbye." He told her with a hug, to which she was unresponsive.

"Just go." She said, with a sudden interest in her shoes. "It's not that I want you gone or anything, I just want you to go before I actually get a chance to comprehend this. So please." Misty said with a little shove. Eric half smiled at her.

"Goodbye, Misty." He said and hugged her one last time before he stepped out the door to find his new girlfriend.

* * *

"Who's going to be my new partner? Gail, what if they're not as good as you?" Ash asked her, worried.

"Ash, they're just as good as me." Gail said with a little smile.

"Then Who is it?!"

"Okay Ash. I'm leaving the show to be with Eric…" Ash scowled at that, but Gail continued. "And since we're leaving…"

"Hold up, you're leaving me with MISTY?!" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Ash. You two are very close. So you will work out being together." Gail told him. There was a dull knock on the door. "That's for me." She said, standing up. "Goodbye, Ash." She said and hugged him. She then turned swiftly on her heel and with a flash of brown and red hair, Gail was gone.

"Goodbye, Gail…" Ash choked out, disliking the finality that came with it.

Some of the camera crew swarmed in after Gail had left. "So! You and Misty! Our newest couple!" They said as one of the cameras was shoved in his face.

* * *

Back in Cerulean City, Daisy screamed.

"Like, what is it?" Violet asked, walking in to the room where her sister was flipping out in. "OMG!" She squealed, jumping when she noticed it.

Lily walked in. "What's all the…" She then noticed what TV show was on. "Is that who I think…?"

"Yes!" Violet said in a high pitched voice.

"And now they're…?" Lily questioned.

"Yes! It's, like, DESTINY!" Daisy screamed again.

{A/N: Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the shortness. Okay, talk to you guys later :) }


	10. It's Not Fair

**Chapter 10- "It's Not Fair"**

{A/N: Hi! Thanks to y'all who reviewed, even if it was a short, sweet and to the point one- like "Please Update :)" Haha Max Saturday that one made me happy and laugh at the simplicity of it. I love all the reviews I've gotten. I've been lucky enough to not encounter flames yet, something I hope to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!}

Misty sighed as she stuffed her things into the bag she had brought. "Stupid Eric, running off with Stupid Gail, living Happily Ever After!" She spat, with the last part in a nasal, mocking tone. "I can't believe after how I cried… He left me with…" She couldn't bring herself to say Ash's name even though their most recent encounter hadn't been bad.

Ash sat with his head stuffed in his hands. "Well this just took a sharp turn." He muttered to himself, "And I really thought Gail liked me! But then she turns around and does this! I can't believe it." The room around him was empty. Both he and Misty had been told that she was to move into Ash's cabin by noon. "I'm going to be dreading the rest of this game now." He said as he sighed loudly and fell back onto the bed, looking at the white ceiling. The door flung open as an emotionally confused redhead burst in. She threw her bag on the couch and turned on her heel, shouting "I'm going to the beach!" on her way out before he could even answer. The door was slammed shut again, leaving a soft ring in Ash's ears.

* * *

Misty ran to the beach, utterly confused. The world was a blur around her, and she felt like she didn't belong. "I don't get it!" She shouted and felt tears well up in her eyes. "He wasn't mean to me at all today, yet the sight of him makes me sick and upset! I don't get it! It's not fair!" She looked up at the sky, which was a cherry blossom pink from the setting sun. "Why…?" She questioned quietly as her toes hit the wet sand of the water's edge. She sat down and pulled her knees into her chest, letting the tides swallow her toes then spit them back out into the brisk air, leaving a little foam residue on her skin. How she wished she could be like the foam that floated on the waves, drifting away from all the troubles and constantly at one with the sea. _Why is my life so complicated?_ She thought and just wanted to be comforted. An image slipped into her mind, of the boy she had just ran out on. She imagined his arms around her and his voice speaking in a soft voice, telling her everything was okay. The tears she had been trying to hold in started making their way down her face as the picture started to fade. She squeezed here eyes shut tighter like it would stop her dream from leaving. Like maybe she could figure out a way to pull it into reality. "It's not fair!" She shouted with her eyes pinched shut, with nothing to look at anymore but darkness. Soon after, Misty felt arms around her and knew that her twisted mind was taunting her. "Stop…" She muttered, her whole body shaking.

"Mist, come on. It's just me."Came a quiet voice she knew so well. It wasn't fair. It wasn't real. One of her eyes peeked open and glanced down to find a gloved hand followed by a muscular arm wrapped around her body. _Now I'm delusional._ She thought which made her upset and start to cry heavier.

* * *

Ash shot up after the slam of a door crashing shut. _ Well, she's here._ He thought and started pacing. "She seemed kinda upset… Should I go talk to her? Or will I just make it worse? What if she's mad because of me? What if it's just the shock f our partners leaving us? Am I going to go after her?" He asked himself, walking back and forth. "Nah, I'll just wait here." He said and sat down, starting to tap his foot anxiously. After a minute of silence except for his foot beating the carpet, he stood again. "I'm just going to go to the pool, to relax." He told himself and headed out, knowing in his heart he had every intention of going to the beach. Sure enough, that's where his feet headed.

Ash walked up to find a weeping water trainer on the beach. The shaking girl shouted 'It's not fair!' and cried more. When it seemed to slow to sniffled, Ash moved closer, deciding to do something rather than just watch her fall apart. He sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. The girl kept wiping tears that were rolling down her cheeks. After a minute of her still oblivious to his presence, he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed some not-so-encouraging words, like 'Stop,' but Ash persisted. "Mist, come on. It's just me." He insisted.

The girl in his arms shuddered, like something was horribly wrong. "Misty…" Ash half whined in a soft voice and he absent-mindedly started rubbing her side. She looked at him and he finally saw those nearly florescent cerulean blue eyes stare at him, up close. He smiled a little, trying to hide the fact his face was not scarlet. Even though her eyes were vacant and horror-struck, and it was clear that this girl had gone through way too much emotional stress to handle, Ash still found her pretty. He realized that he was holding something fragile in his arms, something he didn't want to break. Something he could protect.

"You're not real…" Misty muttered, thinking she was seeing things. The bright-haired girl stuffed her face into Ash's shirt and cried more; at this rate she'd be out of tears by morning. The boy moved one of his hands to her head and held her there.

"But I'm right here. For as long as you need. Then we can go back to the cabin and you can get some rest." They sat together like that, with Misty cradled in Ash's arms, until the sun went down and the girl had the strength to make it back to the cabin.

Misty clutched Ash's waist as she stumbled alongside him and back to the cabin. He didn't mind, though. He just helped her and muttered some encouraging words. "Mist, we're almost there." He whispered as he took another step forwards and she inched another shaky one.

She flung herself onto the bed once the door opened, and instantly regretted it. The bed wasn't warm like Ash's shirt had been. There was nothing warm behind the pillow's covering, like the boy was behind the fabric she had loved the touch of. Misty stuck her face into the pillow, wanting to have time to think. Ash, taking up on the hint, looked down at his shoes. "I think I'm gonna crash on the couch, Mist. Goodnight." He said and walked over to the couch stiffly, which was against the opposing wall of the room. He fell asleep quickly, but after an hour Misty was still tossing and turning. She ended up in a position where she was on her back, staring at the ceiling. She drifted off with only one thought consuming her mind: 'It's Not Fair.'

{A/N: One and a half sided fluff! Kinda! If any of you are confused, Misty is spiraling into confusion with her stress. And she thought the whole scene with Ash comforting her on the beach was a part of her imagination. She's going to stay confused, until she finally gets her emotions straight. So it's going to kind-of be back and forth between them! Please review! Bye!}


	11. The Struggles Along With It

**Chapter 11- "The Struggles Along With It"**

{A/N: Woo! Back to long, drama-filled chapters! Yay! Thanks to all my new story followers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon }

Misty woke up from one of her best and worst sleeping experiences ever. _What is happening to me?_ She asked as she took inventory of the room around her. She was back in her cabin. She didn't remember how she got there. All she remembered was that she had twistedly imagined a scene where Ash had _cared_ about her, and that he soothed her when she was upset. But she knew that was all fake. Imagined. It had to be. Never, ever, even in a parallel universe would Ash put his arms around her and sit with her as the sun set. Never would he help her back if she was struggling emotionally, never would he comfort her like that. It just wasn't him. At least it wasn't the old him. He may have changed, but Misty was sure he wouldn't ever seem considerate. Always just a hard-head. Misty touched her forehead to see if she was real, but she wasn't sure that she could trust her sense of touch anymore. Everything she had imagined the night before… It felt so real.

Her life had been spiraling everywhere lately; she was totally unpredictable. Sometimes she loved Ash, sometimes she hated him. That was the main problem. _So, technically this is all HIS fault._ She concluded and got up. She saw Ash's peacefully sleeping body laying on the couch, a little yellow rodent curled at the boy's feet. Instead of smiling at this, however, Misty scoffed. "Idiot…" She muttered and grabbed her bag. She didn't know where she was going, or for how long. She didn't know if she was coming back. Yet Misty opened the door quietly and sneaked out, shutting the door behind her.

Inside, Pikachu raised his ears at the small sound, and his head soon followed. "pika?" He called out with curiosity before disregarding the sound and falling back asleep.

* * *

Misty walked out into the quiet morning air, which was thick with swirling fog. The only sounds were the wind and gravel crunching beneath her own feet. With her bag slung over her shoulder, Misty was prepared for anything. Except for exactly what she encountered.

"Misty!" a voice called out behind her. Behind the water trainer, rocks were being crunched in the pattern of someone running. Misty's head was too deep in her ocean of thoughts to realize it was a female voice, not Ash's. Without turning, she started to sprint away, not wanting to be near the boy. She heard the familiar sound of a pokeball opening, and knew she was in trouble. Yet she still didn't look back.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip and grab hold of Misty!" The voice shouted, and Misty soon found herself entangled in the fresh green vines. She was lifted off the ground.

"Let Me Go!" She shouted, wriggling to try to get free of the grass Pokémon's grip.

"I can't let a fellow Gym Leader go into emotional uncertainty. Especially considering our close friendship." The voice said. "Bulbasaur, turn her around to face me." The obedient Pokémon did, revealing a girl with a bob haircut to Misty.

"Erika?" Misty asked. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in your cabin?"

"I always take walks in the early morning." Erika began to explain. "I like to see nature at its finest, when the dew is still fresh and the grass is still pristine and I just love morning fog." She said, appreciating the fresh smells around them. "The real question is why are YOU out here? And why so you look so troubled, child?" the grass queen asked, motioning for her pet to release the water trainer.

"That's exactly it…" Misty began with a sudden interest in her shoes. "I'm… Troubled." She said, shaking slightly. She stepped closer to Erika, showing that she had no intentions of fleeing anymore.

"Poor thing. You look as if you've been stuck in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town for weeks." Erika sympathized, pulling Misty into a hug. "May I ask what happened?" She questioned softly.

"It's HIS fault!" Misty cried out, hugging Erika back.

"The boy you were with in the challenge?" The older Gym leader asked, pulling back a bit to see Misty's face. "Did he hurt you or something? Or did you actually fall for him and now you're torn between him and Ash?"

"No!" Misty shouted, even though they were inches away from each other. "He's history. He left me… For Ash's date. So now that stupid boy and I are on here together…" She started in disgrace, swallowing her tears. "But I hate him!"

"Misty, Dear, You're not making much sense. You've called me ever since you became a gym leader, about these gentlemen who give you all their attention that you can't return because your heart belongs with Ash. And now you're talking about how terrible it is that you two are together?" Erika asked, confused.

"Now you see. I'm troubled. I don't want to be me. I hate myself. I love him. I hate him. It's not fair. I don't know what to think. I think I hate him." Misty said, trying to sort her thoughts. "It's his fault I'm like this."

"Things will get better, and you can hold me to saying that. Just don't do anything major." Erika said, picking up Misty's bag, which was on the ground, and handing it to her.

"I won't anymore. Thanks Erika." She said before starting to head back to her cabin anxiously. She quickly turned on her heels, and twiddled her thumbs as she addressed her friend yet again. "Erika?"

Erika just turned to Misty, addressing her.

"Do you possibly think… that I could maybe… Stay in your cabin for a little while though? Just while things cool down?" Misty asked, biting her lip. Erika just smiled at her. "You're welcome anytime, Misty." She said before continuing her nature walk.

* * *

Ash woke up to find himself alone in an empty cabin. Last time that had happened, Gail was on a walk and had left him a note. He searched for one this time, but there was nothing around. "Misty?" He called out, worried for his fragile friend he had seen break down in front of him the night before. There was no response to his calls. He got up and Pikachu scampered across the room, trying to sniff out the redhead.

"Pika pi." Pikachu reported to his master, informing the boy that he had found nothing.

"C'mon Pikachu, We gotta find her." He said, grabbing his jacket and hat as he headed for the door. He reached for the handle as the door flew open, revealing the one person he wanted to see. The girl, who was now inches from his face, seemed to wear no facial expression; she didn't have a reaction to their noses nearly touching. Ash, on the other hand, started blushing a heavy shade of scarlet. "Heh… Misty!" He laughed nervously. "Pikachu and I were just about to come looking for you." Ash told her and Pikachu jumped up on the stuttering boy.

"Chu!" He cried in agreement, smiling at the girl.

"Don't lie to me. Don't you think you've done that enough?" She asked coldly as she pushed the boy out of her way and began to gather her things.

"Lie? Why would we lie?" Ash asked, confused and somewhat upset at her harsh reaction.

"Because you're a dirty liar who I happened to get stuck with- AGAIN! For once, in a batch of guys, I'd like to meet a nice one, and not always 'Take One For the Team!'"

Ash looked down at that, feeling worse than he would've had she pulled out a pocket knife and dragged it down his face. "So I'm… a bad guy?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

"You say that as if you're asking a question! You're a TERRIBLE guy, Ash Ketchum! I can't believe you'd even ask that. In fact, I'm going to be staying in Erika's cabin for a while, so I can get away from you. I just came back to grab my things. Have fun living alone." She saidn and promptly left shutting the door in a hurt Ash's face.

Once the door was shut, Misty leaned against it, starting to cry. "Why do I push him away? I can't keep doing this. But I hate him. I just hate this life in general!" She said to herself and ran to find some peace.

* * *

Ash fell back onto the couch, feeling completely alone. "What have I done?" He asked himself and thought back to all the times they traveled together. He relived all the times he called her stupid, or scrawny, or when he blamed her for things she didn't do. "I'm a monster. I broke my own prized and fragile person." He concluded. Ash thought ne now knew what depression felt like. "Pikachu, let's go find some Pokémon on the beach." He said sullen, wanting to be cheered up.

All morning, Ash couldn't win a single battle. Pikachu was getting tired. They soon found yet another Krabby, which gave Pikachu the clear type advantage. But Ash commanded Pikachu to use agility and quick attack, not even touching the electric moves that would knock the wild Pokémon out. The Krabby dodged Pikachu's quick attack, and quickly used Mud Shot, spraying the yellow rodent. "Chaaa!" It squealed in pain from the super effective move as the Krabby fled. That left Ash in an even more upset mood than before as he sat down on the set. It was around noon.

"I'm sorry Pikachu." The rodent shook itself off and hopped into its forlorn master's lap. Ash turned around as he heard voice behind them.

"Shannon, I'll be right back." He could make out a male voice saying and spotted a couple. The boy was talking to a blonde girl, before making his way over to Ash. "Hey Ash! What are ya doin' here alone?" He asked, and Ash looked over to find Ritchie smiling at him. The clone sat down next to him, Sparky running up behind him and engaging Pikachu in a game of tag. Ritchie laughed as the Pokémon tapped each other with their tails before running in the other direction.

"She hates me, Ritchie. I hate me too." Ash said, sifting sand through his fingers.

"Ash, You can't go beating yourself up." Ritchie had already heard about Gail and Eric leaving, and how Ash was paired with Misty now. "And, I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure, that Misty only fights with you and says she hates you so she doesn't have to spill her real feelings." Ritchie told him. "Trust me. You aren't a bad guy. Everyone slips up every once in a while, but you are one of the nicest people I've met. I'm surprised no girl's snatched you up before this." He said, looking at his old friend.

"But I'm not." Ash said, looking almost as upset as he was. "Thanks, Ritchie, but I'm not going to be able to snap out of this that easily. Sorry." Ash said, looking down. "I think I'm going to go back and be alone; she left and is living with Erika right now." Ash said and stood. "Come on, Pikachu." He said softly and started walking back to his empty cabin sadly.

"Wow, he's got it bad. He pretty much head-over-heels." Ritchie muttered before standing and returning to his date on the beach.

* * *

That night, Ash slept in one of the cabin's beds for the first time. And he hated it. The bed was comfortable and the pillows were perfect, but it made him feel sick inside. He wished back to the simpler times, when he would sleep on the couch and the girl in his partnership would sleep on the bed. But now there seemingly was no girl. He wasn't even sure if Misty would participate with him in challenges. It made him feel worse as he sunk his head down into the pillows, falling deeper into his depression with it. Ash grabbed a pillow and covered his face, hoping that if he couldn't see anything, nothing would exist. That simple. However, when he stuffed his face into the pillow, a fragrance filled his nostrils, sending him reeling back. He sniffed it again to confirm what he smelled. The scent was one he recognized as a perfect combo of Misty's perfume and shampoo, a mix of tropical flowers and fresh ocean air. He fell asleep peacefully clutching that pillow, subconsciously enjoying it before the scent faded. It was one of the last things he had of her that he didn't hate.

{Aww, poor depressed Ash… Left to clutch a pillow. Meanwhile- Misty's become very confused with herself- both of them are just emotionally unstable. Is the only cure each other? If it is, will they realize it? Please review!}


	12. Not Ash

**Chapter 12- "Not Ash"**

{A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. I have a lot of things going on at once; making any kind of personal time unavailable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.}

Misty woke up on the couch of a cabin. She yawned. "Good Morning, Ash." She said dreamily with a grin as she wiped her eyes and looked around to realize she was in Erika's cabin. Erika was out and about on her nature walk, and Erika's date was crashed on the bed, snoring a little. Misty slowly got up, not as giddy as she was when she first woke up. She scooped up her bag and walked to her favorite place, despite the long walk. The beach. Once there, she opened her bag and stared at an old bobber at the bottom- her favorite. It was the one she had used when she fished Ash from the river. "I'm sorry." She whispered to it and looked at the sand and got an idea. _Maybe if I express myself I'll be okay._ She thought and started drawing. She drew a heart and inside she wrote **Ash + Misty**. Feeling a little better, Misty trekked back to cabin 6 with a smug look on her face. She hesitated when she passed cabin 2, but then continued on back to Erika's cabin.

* * *

Ash woke up around noon and decided to go to his one escape: the beach. As soon as the dirt changed to sand grains, Ash noticed something inscribed ahead in the sand. Running over to read it, his face got red for two reasons- a blush and red anger. It made him feel worse than he already had. It was a heart that read **Ash + Misty**. Instead of filling him with hope, all it did was remind him of what he didn't have. He kicked the sand, covering it, and ran back to his cabin. _The physical challenge- that's my only shot at seeing her._

* * *

Later that day was the third physical challenge. Misty spotted Ash and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. "Ash! She squealed, squeezing him. "I missed you." She whispered.

Ash was shocked at Misty hauling herself at him. "No you haven't, you're just saying that out of pity because you know I've been depressed." He said glumly.

This was news to Misty. "Depressed? Ash, why would you be depressed? You know what, I'm making it my job to make you feel better again." She said and kissed his cheek.

Ash's cheeks flushed a furious dark shade. _Something's wrong here…_ Ash thought then shrugged it off.

The challenge was a scavenger hunt, where each team was bound together in a three-legged race and had a list of items they had to find scattered around the beach. The list consisted of five items:

**_Pokédoll_**

**_Box of Chocolates_**

**_Bracelet (In box)_**

**_Ring (In box)_**

**_Bouquet of Flowers_**

"Misty, let's work together ****and try not to fight, okay?" Ash said, looking straight ahead as they were tied together. _Why doesn't he call me Mist anymore?_ Misty wondered silently but shook it off.

"I was just going to say that, Ash." She told him.

Ash stayed silent and nodded awkwardly, looking away.

* * *

The host explained the rules of the challenge and sent the couples off in their scavenger hunt at the sound of a horn. As soon as the loud noise ended, Misty called out to Erika. They talked, and agreed to help find things, Erika and her partner, who Misty found out the name of was Chris, would find the doll and bracelet while Ash and Misty found the other three. "Come on, Ash, Let's look by the water." Misty said, taking a step towards the surf with her free leg. The two of them struggled for a few feet, nearly falling over. Ash stopped and Misty looked at him. "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash looked at his feet, a blush clear on his face. "Misty…. It might be easier… If we linked arms or something…" He said shyly. Misty promptly put her arm around his shoulder.

"Hold my waist. We'll be more stable that way." She told him, ready to start walking again.

"Okay…" He said slowly and grabbed her side with one arm. They started walking again and with much more ease. Ash's arm seemed to burn her side, though- It gave her the same rush she had felt when he comforted her in her dreams of the beach scene (A/N: Remember, she thinks she imagined it all). She was surprised she'd ever get to feel it in real life.

Meanwhile, Ash never stopped blushing. He was not going to give up this so easily. If he let her go, she could take his heart with him.

Minutes later they found Erika again. The grass girl smiled when she saw them twined around each other. "The pokedoll is over there." She said and pointed with her free hand. "And the bracelets were floating on a buoy near a jetty." She explained.

Misty smiled. "The ring was under a palm tree. Flowers were hidden under an umbrella over there, and the box of chocolates were sticking out of the sand. They were tricky." She said, pointing to where she and Ash had just come from. The water trainer smiled at Erika. "Nice doing business with you." She said with a grin before hobbling off with Ash towards the jetties. After retrieving the bracelet and doll, they made it back to the starting point first and were dismissed to their cabin. But Misty wanted to talk to Ash before they left to different cabins.

"Bye, Misty." He said and started to walk towards cabin 2, a cabin he chose from tradition of the game. Impulsively, Misty grabbed one of his wrists and spun him back around. She flung her arms around him in a hug and wept a little into his shirt. "Ash, I'm- I'm SO sorry about my moods lately. I'm just not sure where I stand emotionally on something and…. I wanted to ask…. Would I be welcome again in your cabin?" She asked sheepishly, biting her lip.

Ash was too confused to answer. _What the Arceus is going on? This hugging stuff cant be right. She hates me._ He thought before pushing the redhead away, breaking the embrace.

"I don't get you. One moment you hate me and then you turn around and doing all _THIS._ Are you trying to severely confuse me? Because it's working." He said harshly, before walking off. Erika and Chris came up soon after, having found the last three objects.

"Mist, what's up?" Erika asked, seeing her friend in a frozen state. The water trainer turned to her with hurt and rejection in her eyes.

"Don't call me that. NEVER, EVER call me that." She snapped.

"Wait are you staying with him or in cabin four, with us?" Erika asked and Misty bolted off. "I'll take that as Cabin Four." She said, looking up at Chris. He nodded. "Hey, I have a good friend on this show, he can help us." Chris nodded again. "We need to convince Ritchie to help us, though.

* * *

Erika knocked on the wooden door of Cabin 6, opening to reveal Ritchie shortly after.

"Ritchie, I need your help." She said quietly before telling him her whole plan. The boy nodded.  
"I understand. I'll do it."

Ritchie walked into Ash's cabin to find the depressed boy laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Sup, Bro?" He asked casually, stepping inside the cabin. Ash didn't answer, but he heard his backpack unzip.

"What are you doing?" He asked, never peeling his eyes from the bland white ceiling.

"Just trying to find Charizard. I need his help to teach Zippo Fire Fang. You don't mind, right?" Ritchie asked, relying on Ash's mentality to keep his clone unfocused on him.

"No. Go ahead and take him. I don't care." He said in a monotone, zoning out again. "Just lock the door on your way out." Ash said and shut his eyes, which worked out well for Ritchie. Ash never noticed him secretly take Ash's spare set of clothes as well as the boy's jacket and League Hat.

"See Ya!" Ritchie said, shutting the door and running back to his cabin to change into his newly acquired clothes.

Soon after, Ritchie arrived at cabin four in the Ash outfit and knocked on the door. "Erika?" He called out as the door was flung open. The grass queen looked at him in satisfaction and grinned.

"Awesome." She stated, looking at him.

"Not Awesome. My hair's not black…" Ritchie started, before being cut off by Erika holding out a black wig. "How did you get a wig that matches Ash's hair exactly when you're on a Game Show?" He asked.

"Because I'm good." She stated before putting it on his head and hiding all his real hair underneath it. "Hold it down with the hat." She ordered. "Now go outside and wait for my signal- Three Knocks. That's the signal for you to start coming towards the door. And leave the rest to me." Erika instructed, pushing the Ash Ketchum 2.0 out the door.

* * *

Misty returned from a walk she was on. "Thanks for the suggestion Erika. You were right- Nature IS calming. It was just what I needed." She said to her best friend.

"You know what I need?" Erika asked, looking up from a book. Misty gave her a questioning look. "For you to go fetch Bulbasaur from the garden. It's going to get dark out soon." She said with a smile. Misty laughed.

"Lazy." She called Erika before turning out the door again. She didn't notice Erika jump up and knock on the wall three times.

Ritchie heard his signal and picked up the little Bulbasaur that was next to him. All his acting classes had to pay off in the saddened face he wore- one the real Ash would right now. He gripped the Pokémon, as if he'd just found it and was walking back to return it when he saw Misty walk out. She gasped.

"Well if it isn't the boy who 'Doesn't get' people." She said, crossing her arms and turning away defiantly. Ritchie walked up behind her.

"Misty- I came to apologize for-" He started and put a hand on her arm, telling himself over and over it wasn't awkward because he was Ash right now. Misty just rudely shook it off, however. She turned to face him.

"Maybe if you were't so…" She started to tremble and quiver on her last words. Her wild emotions had gotten to the point where she couldn't even insult him to his face anymore. That was catastrophic.

"Misty…" Ritchie started, hugging her. "I want to say I'm sorry and I wanted to say if you asked me again later my answer might change. Would change." He vowed, hugging her.

Some red light went off in Misty's brain. This hug just didn't feel right. It was obviously still and Ash hug, he was standing right there in front of her. Misty pulled back a little and looked into Ash's eyes. Ritchie looked unbelievably similar to Ash; the boys' moms' wouldn't even be able to tell them apart. But Misty started to tremble. _It must just be all the emotions getting to her…_ he thought and hugged her tighter. She pushed back violently, releasing herself from his grip. Her eyes held a vacant stare as she went pale and looked almost _through _Ritchie. "Youre… Not…. Ash." She whispered hoarsely before darting into the cabin.

"Well, that couldn't have not worked any better!" Ritchie said to Bulbasaur, taking off the hat and wig.

"Bulba." The Pokemon agreed and stared at the door.

{Once again, sorry for such a late update! I have a lot going on- but I plan on finishing this story soon. It's getting closer to the end :'( Peace out!}


	13. At Least Say Bye

**Chapter 13- "At Least Say Bye"**

{A/N: I actually just legitimately forgot to upload this one. This has been done for weeks- how did I do that?

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon.}

Erika saw a flash of orange hair rush past before the door slammed shut. "Misty!" She called out after the blur. "What happened?!" She hurried Into the back room to find the girl stuffing her things in a bag. "Are you moving out?" The grass princess asked with a twinge of hope that Ritchie had been successful.

"Yes." She spat, which was Erika's first warning sign. "I'm going home." She said me pushed past her friend towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH." Erika said, stopping her by the arm. "If you leave, Ash has gotta go too." She tried to reason for Misty to stay.

"He's already gone." Misty said quietly, looking down.

Erika rubbed her arm. "What do you mean?" Erika asked.

"How do you know he was even here in the first place? Maybe all this time you and I saw him it was just that FAKE out there. No way that was the Ash Ketchum I grew to know and..." She trailed off, wiping the tears that were forming. "Bye." Misty said, never finishing. She stormed out without another word, headed towards the edge of campus so she could go home.

* * *

In cabin two, Ash was sitting on his bed watching Pikachu, who was trying to cheer him up. "Huh?" He asked, turning his head to the window. Outside, there was a faint noise he couldn't make out.

Ash got up and walked towards the door, grabbing his hat off the back of the chair. His right hand connected with the doorknob, but his left swiped through nothing but air. "What the?" Ash instinctively looked down. "Where's my hat?" He tilted the chair. "And my jacket?! What?" The noise got louder outside. _I'll just find it later._ he thought, sweeping open the door and stepping outside.

* * *

Ritchie trashed the Ash wig as soon as he could. "Now I'll just say I'm 'Returning' Charizard, and..." He started planning to himself before looking up. "Arceus!" He whispered harshly to himself before diving into bushes to hide. Ritchie watched Ash himself come out of his cabin and look around. He heard Ash mutter "What was it?" Before turning around and heading around the cabin to the back. _Great. Now how am I going to get this stuff back? _Ritchie thought to himself and sunk down into the shrubs.

* * *

Ash stepped out to nothing more than a small breeze. "What was it?" he muttered before looking at Pikachu. The noise came again, this time from behind the cabin.

"Pikaa!" The little mouse said before bounding around the cabin, towards the forest behind it. Ash followed.

"Pikapika…" The mouse started slowing, until it came to a sharp halt.

"Buddy, what is it?" Ash asked before looking up. About ten feet away was a person with his/her back to them. The figure was hooded, making it impossible for Ash to tell who it was. Whoever it was was walking into the forest, with a bag slung over their shoulder. Ash saw a pokéball fall out.

He ran up, feet behind the person before realizing they were the noise he heard. Curious as to who it was, he picked up the pokéball to return it to them when something caught his eye.

**_DEWGONG_**

**_Property of Cerulean City Gym_**

"I think you dropped this." He said with newfound courage. He held the ball out to the figure, waiting for it to turn so he could get confirmation from his/her face. It turned around, revealing orange hair that was hiding the eyes of the stranger.

"You're right. I did." She said, taking the ball from his hands. "Goodbye now." She said and started off into the woods again.

Ash was expecting a slap or _something_ from that. Actually, he wasn't sure what he expected, other than a reaction. "Mist!" He called out and grabbed her wrist.

"What?" She spun around, agitated. Pikachu shielded its eyes, preparing for a fight between the two trainers. Their voices were already rising.

"Where are you going right before elimination?" He asked, his voice quiet and calm again, which threw Misty a curveball.

"Huh? Oh. I'm going home." She said, starting to turn again. Ash just grabbed both her shoulders to make her stay.

"Without saying bye first?" He asked in a way that made Misty just want to hug him right there. He could pull the Ketchum act every time he tried. It just made her feel so pitiful she would give him whatever he wanted.

"Uhh, Yeah… I guess…" Before realizing why she was leaving. This guy wasn't Ash. "Yeah. Because you're not Ash." She said defiantly, squirming out of his arms.

Ash got shrugged off her shoulders but just grabbed her waist instead. He pulled her back. "What do you mean I'm not Ash?"

Misty got pulled right up against him. When he asked what she meant, she could actually feel his breath on her forehead. That's how squished she was. While being smushed, however, she noticed something. He didn't have on his jacket nor hat, which the fake Ash she encountered a few minutes ago did. And there were no red lights in Misty's mind. "But- you're not- Where's your jacket and hat?" She asked, looking at his black tee shirt.

"I don't know. I couldn't find them when I came out." He said, shrugging a little. "Why? Do you know where they are?" His head was cocked to the right a little.

Misty finally met his eyes. "But…" She started before inhaling sharply and stuffing her head into his shirt. "You're Still Here!" She shouted.

He flinched from her sudden volume. "I was gone?"

"No, no, You're still here!" She said a little quieter. Suddenly, she had different views on going home.

"Okay, I guess." Ash said, checking his watch. "Hey, we'd better go to the elimination room. You can just drop your stuff off at my cabin."

She stepped back and looked at herself. "But our clothes! We're supposed to be dressed up!" She said, pulling down the hood.

He laughed a little. "We'll just be making a fashion statement." He said before grabbing her bag from her and walking back around the cabin. He put it just inside the door and stepped out again. "Shall we?" He asked, pretending to be formal and holding out his arm.

"We shall." She joked back and the two walked to the elimination room, laughing like the old times.

* * *

Misty was having a great time, besides the fact that a question wouldn't stop bugging her. _Am I going to live with Ash again now?_ As much fun as she was having, she didn't really want to yet. After all, things seemed to flip back and forth between the two of them. One minute they were fine, the next they hated each other. She wanted that settled first.

Into a large gazebo came two young adults- completely underdressed. The boy had only a Black tee and jeans on while the girl had on a pair of blue shorts and a black hoodie. They both wore sneakers. All eyes were on them as they entered not only because of their appearance, but because they were late. The host made some sort of love-related joke about it and they just shrugged it off. The two sat in their designated seats and waited for the news to be delivered.

Ritchie looked at the boy who had just came in. _Oh Mew his clothes are at my cabin and he's here… he's bound to have noticed already. How am I going to do this?_

* * *

"As you all may know, Votes are cast against the team the voter wants most to be eliminated. However, you may not know that there is also a comment section so voters can tell why they voted for who they did." The host paused for dramatic effects. "And may I say, the comment section blew up! The team voted out today was voted out for a reason, which I will reveal after I announce!" She was handed a board, which she revealed to the audience as well as the remaining couples. Ash gasped at the names shown. Misty fainted on sight, and Ash barely caught her in shock. Written in big neat letters on the board were:

{A/N: Rawr. Got you. I feel like this was a bad chapter for some reason. Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger. Things gotta be done sometimes :D}


End file.
